Demonio Blanco, Bestia de Ira
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Hinata carga con el peso de la desición mas dificil de su vida, Ahora su peor pesadilla se vuelve realidad y tendra que elegir entre quien ama y la obligación de ser Hokage
1. Prologo, Shiro Oni

**Aclaratorias**

Narración

— Dialogos —

OoC

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologo.<strong>

**Shiro Oni.**

El final de la guerra ninja había llegado…pero ante esto no existía felicidad alguna, pues un gran guerrero había caído.

Naruto desato le infierno en la tierra, recupero al Kyuuby de la bestia de las diez colas, liberando todo el poder de este combinado con el suyo para acabar con la guerra; para romper el eterno Tsukuyomi de Madara Uchiha, devorándolo a él junto a todo el Akatsuki. En su desesperación y mientras aun tenia conciencia, pidió a la persona que amaba que lo matara antes de que destruyera todo lo que él había salvado.

Sakura fue incapaz de cumplir la petición de Naruto; solo una persona que conocía lo dolorosa de esta decisión pudo cumplir este deseo, Hinata Hyuuga, quien siempre había amado a Naruto; puso fin a su vida cumpliendo su última voluntad y permitiéndole descansar en paz con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Han pasado unos diez años desde la muerte de Naruto; frete a su tumba, en el campo de entrenamiento donde había empezado su vida como Ninja se encontraba vestida de negro Hinata llevándole unas flores a su pedestal a un tazón de ramen de la tienda Ichiraku.

Hinata no había cambiado en estos diez años, por lo menos, físicamente hablando…ya que se podía decir que era otra persona desde que termino con la vida de Naruto; era mucho más fría y calculadora; ya no mostraba su típica timidez o su dulce sonrisa; ya que su rostro se escondía tras una máscara similar a la de los ANBU, per en lugar de ser un animal; la máscara era la de un Oni de color blanco, la Hinata que todos recordaban…había muerto aquel día.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando se disponía a elegir al siguiente Hokage; Hinata se presento emitiendo un aura de muerte; comparable solo con la de un demonio. Exigió ser la siguiente Hokage, quería defender con su propia sangre el mundo que Naruto había hecho posible.

Ante tal determinación y sed de Sangre, era difícil oponerse, se le concedió el título del Hokage de manera dudosa…o por lo menos lo fue en un comienzo. Hinata se transformó en aquel momento, cumpliendo su palabra al pie de la letra.

Sea quien fuera que pusiera en peligro a Konoha, u otra Nación u Aldea Ninja; Hinata misma se encargaba de buscar y exterminaba del mapa a quien fuera, nadie entendía como es que su poder creció de esa manera tan desmedida y explosiva. Rumores circulaban alrededor de ella y de la nueva fuerza jamás vista en la que una vez fue llamada "princesa Hyuuga".

Sin embargo, no importaba que rumor escuchases de ella, no importaba su origen ni quien lo contase, todos compartían algo en común, todos concordaban en que…Hinata no era una la Hokage de Konoha, aquel título había pasado a segundo plano, un título nacido de nueva y desmedida crueldad por aquellos que ponen en riesgo la paz del mundo Shinobi, un título que refleja el nuevo rostro de Hinata, oculto tras aquella aterrador mascara, Konoha se encontraba bajo la sombra de quien llamaba "Shiro-Oni", Demonio Blanco.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras conteplan en silencio la tumba de Naruto, Hinata remueve su máscara, revelando su hermoso rostro, en el cual solo se refleja tristeza y dolor;

— lo sigo intentado Naruto-kun…lo sigo intentando pero no puedo…simplemente no e podido lograrlo… — solloza dolida la Hyuuga, cayendo de rodillas frente a la tumba de su amado.

Desde el día que nació Shiro Oni, Hinata solo se enfocó en un sola cosa; proteger el mundo que había salvado Naruto, fue tan absorbida por esta meta que se aisló de todos y todo lo que la rodeaba; para el momento que se dío cuenta de esto, ya era muy tarde.

Aunque Konoha se encontraba segura bajo su resguardo, era imposible no sentir miedo y terror ante las historias que se escuchaban de ella, intentar hablar con un persona normal, hacía que ese paralizara, temblara, y en ocasiones, saliera corriendo aterrada; Intentaba quitarse su máscara frente a sus amigos y familiares…pero le era imposible; el único momento en el quera capaz de quitarse esa mascara con total libertad era frente a la tumba de Naruto.

— te prometí que para este año lo lograría…pero no he podido… — solloza la Hyuuga mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Hinata no solo había aislado de los demás, su reputación era tan grande que incluso, sus amigos amigos más allegados empezaron a temerle, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, todos aquellos lentamente empezaron alejarse de ella; toda la aldea, realmente creía que Hinata se había vuelto un verdadero demonio. En sí, Hinata se encontraba sola en el mundo, exiliada una vez más; lo único que le quedaba era la misión que se había propuesto; proteger el mundo que Naruto había creado.

— Ya no sé qué hacer Naruto…ya no sé qué hacer con esto…me siento tan sola…tan… — seguía llorando Hinata cuando escucha algo a la distancia, levanta su mirada y la dirige a Konoha, Hinata respira hondo, se limpia las lágrimas — lo siento…pero tengo que irme — sentencia Hinata en tono firme, colocándose de nuevo su máscara, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

.

.

.

.

.

Al poco tiempo Hinata llega al techo del edificio del Hokage ahora vestía su atuendo del Clan Hyuuga, el techo se encontraba Sakura desesperada; al igual que Hinata, los años de afectaron de todo en Sakura, ni a nivel físico ni como de vestuario; se habia convertido en la asistente del Hokage, una que Hinata misma eligió, y más por el hecho de que Naruto le pidió a ella que terminara con su vida.

— ¿Que sucede? — pregunta Hinata en tono secante.

— ¡Neji y su equipo regresaron, están gravemente heridos! — exclama Sakura alterada, Hinata hace memoria, recordando cuál era la misión que su primo tenía asignada; no era una del todo difícil, era una escolta, sin mencionar que Neji estaba entre los mejores ninjas de la aldea, y no tan solo eso, sus compañeros para la misión fueron Ino y Kiba, tampoco era ninjas subestimadles.

Antes de que Hinata preguntara que sucedió Sakura se adelanta con un solo nombre…Kabuto.

Cuando Naruto libero el poder del Kyuubi, solo pudieron ver él como el devoraba a cada ninja uno por uno, de ellos no quedo nada, pero entre todos los miembros del Akatsuki, y revividos hubo una sola persona que nunca se encontró y ese era Kabuto; su cuerpo jamás fue localizado, ni estuvo presente en la batalla final.

Una pizca de información resuena en la cabeza de la Hokage, y era el área de la misión de Neji, era cerca del lugar real de la muerte de Naruto.

Lo que se encontraba en Konoha era una tumba vacía, una para recordar y honrar la memoria del gran Héroe de la guerra, ya que del cuerpo de Naruto no quedo nada, y el área en la que murió se encontraba maldecida bajo los efectos de una mezcla entre el poder del Kyuubi con el del Tsukuyomi

— ¡Quiero a cada ninja de la aldea en alerta máxima Sakura! — sentencia Hinata alterada ante el informe de la peli-rosada — ¡voy adelantarme e iré a la tierra del Hierro, alista un grupo de Shinobis y encamínate a la región del Hierro lo más pronto posible!-comanda Hinata sobresaltada antes de desaparecer.

La Tierra del Hierro no era una región cercana a la Tierra del Fuego, en la cual residía Konoha, pero si Kabuto estaba vivo y cerca de aquel lugar; Hinata no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo y necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible.

Lo que suponía ser un viaje de varios días, Hinata lo reduce a la mitad, llegando sola a la tierra donde había muerto Naruto.

La área maldita por la muerte de Naruto era claramente visible a la distancia, un cráter, de unos cinco kilómetros de radio, cubierto por domo rojizo que se levantaba ese mismo alto sobre la tierra; ¿que exista dentro de aquel lugar?, nadie lo sabía, pues nadie se atrevía adentrarse, el siquiera intentarlo, el acercarse era considerado un crimen castigable con la muerte inmediata.

Los habitantes de esta tierra edificaron un cerco de unos diez metros de alto rodeando el muro, vigilado por Samurais y protegidos por Shinobis de las distintas aldeas, cerco…que había sido penetrado, una de las paredes se encontraba caída en su totalidad, y frente a ella se encontraba una sola alma, aquella que Sakura habia predicho, Kabuto.

— Hyuuga Hinata; mejor conocida como Shiro-Oni…nuestra invitada de honor acaba de llegar… — saluda Kabuto de manera sarcástica, a quien se encontraba a la distancia, tan pronto levantó la mirada, se vio forzado a retroceder al encontrar a Hinata justo frente el, quien sacude la tierra con su palmada.

— Veo que tienes prisa… — añade Kabuto con perturbadora sonrisa; sin escatimar palabras, Hinata se lanza contra Kabuto quien, nuevamente esquiva saltando hacia atrás, acercándose aún más al área maldita.

Kabuto suelta una muy perturbadora risa — me quieres…ven a buscarme — con esto Kabuto salta hacia atrás, introduciéndose en el área maldita.

Hinata sabía muy bien que ese lugar era peligroso, jamás había se había adentrado, pero no pensaba dejar escapar a Kabuto así como así; alguien tan peligroso como él debe ser "removido" del mundo Shinobi…Hinata respira profundo y se lanza a perseguir a su presa.

El paisaje ahí dentro era extraño, la visión en si era extraña, no había colores como tal, todo era de distintos tonos de rojo a negro, salvo por ello, era tal cual lo recordaba antes de que el área se creara, un cráter sin vida, sin planta ni almas que lo habitaran.

Tanto asi, que no pudo visualizar a Kabuto por ningun lado, acaso; ¿era posible que hubiera dejado el área en el poco tiempo que ella le tomo entrar?

Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Kabuto se disipan cuando logra diferenciar algo a la distancia, un fuerte e intenso resplandor blanco, proveniente de lo era el centro del cráter. Tomando el camino seguro, Hinata activa su Byakugan para ver con más claridad lo que fuese que fuera ese cuerpo…el cual resulta ser un cuerpo…a medida que enfocaba su visión aquel objeto, su aliento se desvanece y su corazón se le acelera.

Aquel extraño cuerpo levitaba cerca de medio metro sobre la tierra, lo cual resulto ser una figura humana en posición fetal; pero lo que vio por último, le dio un vuelco a su corazón, por primera vez en tanto tiempo Hinata había perdido el habla y mezcla entre miedo y felicidad atravesó todo su cuerpo — Na…Naruto….

* * *

><p><strong>Editado 2601/2015**

**Debido a que mi calidad a subido mucho gracias a los miembros del Foro de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas, he acomodado este fic para hacerlo, MUCHO más legible y acomodar la mayoría de sus errores, disculpen si se escapó alguno.**

**Como siempre, espero sus reviews y que disfruten el fic:D**


	2. 1 Bestia de Ira

**Capitulo dos, espero les guste :D**

**Bestia de Ira.**

Hinata no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, sin pensarlo corre hasta llegar donde se encontraba aquel resplandor, su byakugan no la engañaba, a la distancia se veía como un resplandor blanco, pero realmente era Naruto, estaba dormido, llevaba puesta la misma ropa que tenia aquel trágico día, sin embargo...se encontraba un tanto cambiado.

Sus brazos y piernas, desde sus pies hasta la rodillas y desde las manos hasta los codos estaban cubiertos por una especie de armadura de hueso, los huesos subían por el costado de las piernas y de los brazos hasta llegar a la cadera y el cuello, uniéndose una especie de columna de espinas que sobre salía de su espalda, por último el hueso subía por los lados del cuello hasta llegar a su frente formando una especie de protector en esta de la cual sobre salían un par de cuernos.

Na…Na…-las palabras no salían de los labios de Hinata, se encontraba a un par de pasos de este, no le importaba el cómo se viera Naruto solo quería tocarlo y despertarlo, aun que lleva su máscara se podía ver el cómo sus lagrimas bajaban por su cuello, avanzaba lentamente y temblorosa de miedo y felicidad, estaba tan emocionada por lo que veía sus ojos que se le había olvidad porque había entrado a ese lugar…cosa que recordó por la mala…

Cuando Hinata estaba a solo un paso de que su mano alcanzar a Naruto, siente como una potente corriente recorre todo su cuerpo y la fuerza a arrodillarse, cuando mira a sus pies, había un sello debajo de ella, la cual la inmovilizaba, era lo suficientemente potente como para contenerla.

¿Qué tal se siente Hinata?-Hinata levanta su mirada encontrando a Kabuto básicamente recostado sobre Naruto-¿Que se siente estar tan impotente de tener a tu alcance lo que más deseas en el mundo y no ser capaz de hacer nada para tomarlo?-pregunta en tono enfermizo Kabuto, pero esa voz no era precisamente la de Kabuto, era pero esa, era Orochimaru quien hablaba.

Hinata intenta levantarse pero aquel sello no se lo permite, no sabía lo que Orochimaru o Kabuto o quien fuera que estuviera frente suyo pensaba hacer con Naruto pero simplemente no se lo iba a permitir, aunque no podía ni moverse, ni girar, del cuerpo de Hinata empieza a salir chackra lentamente y este empieza crear un Kaiten alrededor suyo pero Hinata se da cuenta de que algo está mal, la cantidad de Chackra que extraía era masiva y la velocidad a la que giraba era igualmente masiva, no tan solo eso, la forma no era la del Kaiten, era más bien la de una tornado que se elevaba más y más, repentinamente su visión se torna borrosa y un terrible dolor la invade, el color regresa a su ojos solo para ver el chackra de su Katien se empieza tornar negro y rojo.

¿¡Que…que esta pasando!?-se pregunta Hinata desesperada al sentirse completamente impotente de hacer algo e invadida por completo por aquel horrible dolor-¡¿tengo…tengo que parar esto!?-desesperadamente Hinata apunta sus dos manos al suelo al tiempo que arremolina chackra en sus manos creando una esfera de Chackra, un Rasengan.

Hinata dispara su Rasengan contra el suelo causando una gran explosión la cual la lanza hacia atrás y rompiendo el remolino de chackra que se había creado, pero había algo raro, la zona maldita había desaparecido.

Adolorida Hinata intenta ponerse en pie rápidamente pero un extraño sonido la desconcierta, primero se escucha algo similar al filo de una espada cortando el aire, seguido por varios golpes secos contra el suelo, Hinata rápidamente introduce se mano en su kimono buscando algo, pero queda paralizada en el momento que la nueve polvo se levanta, el cuerpo de Kabuto yacía fileteado en el suelo y cerca de él se encontraba Naruto de pie frente al mutilado cuerpo, Naruto media cerca de dos metros de alto su ojos ya no eran los ojos azules de antes ni los de sapo de estado sabio, eran los del Kyuubi, pero por alguna razón Hinata tenía un mal presentimiento.

Na…Naruto…-tartamudea Hinata, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si era miedo o felicidad lo que la invadía, ya que la mirada de Naruto resultaba realmente perturbadora,

¿Naruto, es ese mi nombre?-pregunta Naruto en un tono confundido un con tono de voz firme pero pesado y macabro-¿quién eres tú?-pregunta nuevamente Naruto sin moverse

Hinata saca su mano pero en el momento que intenta llevar su mano a la máscara para quitársela algo, la detiene-¿porque…porque no puedo mover mi mano…?-Hinata simplemente tenía su brazo paralizado, era Naruto, así su aspecto fuera el de un monstro era Naruto quien estaba frente ella y aun así no podía mover su mano, Hinata no estaba emocionada, estaba realmente aterrada aunque no lo quisiera admitir, luchando contra este miedo Hinata reúne fuerzas suficientes para mover su brazo tomar su máscara y lanzarla lejos.

E…Eres tu…-queda impactado Naruto al ver el rostro de Hinata, está en su lugar emocionada avanza un paso y tono lloroso añade-si soy yo Naruto, soy Hinata, soy…-Hinata se silencia al ver la expresión el rostro de Naruto transformarse en una de rabia e ira.

Tú fuiste…¡tú fuiste quien me mato aquella noche no es así!-grita Naruto y con esto una terrible aura roja sale de su cuerpo, Hinata retrocede horrorizada al ver a Naruto así.

No sabe en qué momento pero Naruto se desvaneció y de no haber sido por acto reflejo de si propio cuerpo Hinata hubiera muerto en ese instante, Hinata se movió a la izquierda en el momento que Naruto reapareció frente ella, sin embargo ya era muy tarde, la mano de Naruto acuchillo el lado izquierdo de su rostro llevándose con esto su ojo izquierdo dejando la marca de los cinco dedos en su rostro.

Hinata cae agonizando al suelo con sus manos cubriendo medio rostro y sangrando en cantidad, cuando Hinata logra sentarse para ver que sucedía Naruto se encontraba frente a el con su mano derecha lista para atacar.

Na…Naruto…-tartamudea Hinata en tono triste al tiempo que su ojo izquierdo se llena de lagrimas, por primera vez en tanto tiempo Hinata se llena de miedo, está totalmente paralizada, lo único que podía hacer era ver el cómo quien una vez amo la ejecutaba…sin embargo esto no paso, si hubo algo que realmente hizo llorar a Hinata fue ver la mano de Naruto temblar, la expresión de ira en su rostro se intensificaba pero Naruto era incapaz de mover su mano.

¿Porque…porque no puedo…?-se pregunta frustrado Naruto, deseaba matar a Hinata pero su mano simplemente no se movía, el ver a Hinata llorando frente con su mano izquierda en la herida que le acaba de hacer-¡MALDICIÓN MUEVETE!-grita Naruto lanzado su mano para atravesar el rostro de Hinata pero ni siquiera se acerco este, su golpe le paso por un lado del rostro de Hinata sin siquiera tocarle un cabello y Naruto quedo frente a frente a Hinata jadeando.

Al fallar Naruto se aleja de Hinata y empieza a gritar, Hinata regresa en si y rápidamente se levanta pero en el momento que lo hace Naruto se desaparece en un destello rojo.

Naruto…-Hinata no podía dejar de llorar mientras contemplaba el vacio, no era el hecho de que Naruto fuera monstro lo que le dolía si no que el hecho de aquel Naruto no tan solo vacilo, si no el hecho no pudo matarla, en otras palabras, algo del Naruto que ella conocía estaba ahí dentro, la muerte de Naruto había sido en vano ya que no pudo prevenir que se convirtiera en monstro.

Hinata escucha que la llama, se gira de medio lado encuentra Sakura, Shino, Tenten, Rock lee y el resto de los miembros de los equipos con los cuales ella había estado desde niña.

Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver que le área maldita había desaparecido, se preocuparon al ver por primera vez en diez años el rostro de Hinata y si terminaron horrorizaron al ver la inmensa herida que Hinata tenía en la mitad de su rostro.

Sakura se apresura preocupada al ver la herida en el rostro de Hinata pero cuando se acerca e intenta tocar la herida, Hinata la sujeta por la muñeca pero había algo diferente, el aguaré de Hinata era sutil, delicado, gentil, cosa que Hinata había perdido hace muchos años, gentilmente le retira la mano a Sakura de su rostro.

¿¡Hinata que paso aquí, porque tienes esa herida, que le paso al área maldita!?-pregunta Sakura muy preocupada.

Hinata la mira con una expresión sumamente triste en su rostro, cierra su ojo izquierdo, suspira y con un tono firme se dirige a todos los que se encontraban-Orochimaru me uso, Orochimaru por lo visto tomo control total del cuerpo de Kabuto y me engaño para utilizar mi fuerza para desasearse de esta área-cuando Hinata se hace aun lado todos pueden ver el cuerpo despedazado de Kabuto en el suelo.

Pero...-estaba por preguntar Sakura cuando se adelanta a ella y responde con el mismo tono-posiblemente para usar el cuerpo que se encontraba aquí adentro…

Nadie entendió a lo que se refería Hinata pero en el momento que explico quien…o más bien que se encontraba ahí adentro todos se horrorizaron, Hinata se lleva su mano izquierda a su herida continua-Naruto fue quien me hizo esta herida, no me reconoció como su amiga, por el contrario me vio como la persona que lo mato, es muy probable que el Naruto que conozcamos no quede nada salvo un monstro lleno de ira incontenible.

¡Escuchen, todos tienen una nueva misión!-exclama Hinata firmemente eliminando el miedo y el terror de los ojos de todos-quiero que se dirijan a todas las aldeas y naciones y les adviertan de este peligro, si se encuentran en el camino con Naruto no intenten racionar con él, no intenten luchar, simplemente huyan -tras decirle a cada ninja presente que aldea y nación visitarían se dispersan rápidamente, todos menos Sakura quien no había recibido orden alguna.

Sakura se queda contemplando por un momento a Hinata quien parecía observar el vacio, temerosa se arriesga a lanzarle una pregunta Hinata-dime Hinata…no les dijiste ¿todo no es así?…hay algo que te estas reservando.

Hinata suspira y mientras se encamina a buscar su máscara responde a Sakura con un tono un tanto triste-Si no es por un reflejo yo estaría muerta ahorita mismo, pero Naruto no pude acabarme, intento hacerlo pero simplemente no pudo, es posible que aun quede algo del Naruto que conocemos ahí dentro.

¡Entonces ¿Por qué…!?-Sakura estaba a punto de reprochar a Hinata cuando se da cuenta de algo, incluso en aquel oscuro suelo se podía ver las gotas de las lagrimas que derramaba Hinata, con un tono de voz inmutable continua-como mujer que soy…quiero salvarlo…deseo con todo mi corazón salvarlo-Hinata se detiene y se arrodilla para tomar la máscara que estaba en el suelo-pero como Hokage tengo la obligación de proteger a mi aldea.

¿Entonces…que piensas hacer?-pregunta Sakura con un tono preocupado, Hinata se pone de pie, se voltea y con un tono firme responde y aun que con su ojo izquierdo lleno de lágrimas-…la misma decisión que tome hace diez año Sakura…si no puedo salvar a Naruto…-Hinata nuevamente se coloca la máscara de Oni y con un tono firme completa-…lo volveré a matar…todas las veces que sean necesarias para que su alma pueda descansar en paz…


	3. 2 Calma Blanca, Tormenta Roja

**Disfrútenlo :D**

**Calma Blanca**

**Tormenta Roja**

Después de que Naruto se fue, reapareció a varios cientos Kilómetros de donde se encontraba Hinata, para ser más precisos en una Isla desierta, atormentado y arrasando con todo a su paso.

Tras haber despedazado pedazo de vegetación y vida animal en esa isla Naruto por fin se calma, jadeando, confundido y angustiado-¿quién es esa mujer…?-se pregunta Naruto al tiempo que se lleva sus manos a su cabeza gritando de desespero-¡¿QUIEN ES ESA MUJER?!-Naruto golpe el suelo sacudiéndolo quedando de rodillas y jadeando.

Las imágenes de Hinata matándolo aquella trágica noche se repetían otra vez sin parar Naruto grita nuevamente-¡¿Por qué no pude matarla, ella me mato, porque no pude matarla!?

Sin embargo Naruto termina dándose cuenta de algo, el se decía que Hinata lo mato, reconocía su rostro pero no su nombre, sabía que había muerto…y que de alguna manera está vivo de nuevo, pero la pregunta que no se había hecho hasta ahora era, ¿quién era él?

Naruto rápidamente se levanta y va en busca de agua para poder verse encontrando un pequeño riachuelo donde puede verse reflejado, no reconocía su propio rostro, ni tampoco las ropas que llevaba, más aun para el mismo era curioso porque sus brazos y piernas eran de esa forma, parecían un bloque macizo hecho de hueso, mientras que su rostro, por más que tenía una especie de protector de hueso en su frente, su rostro era piel y no hueso.

Naruto seguía sin saber que pensar, deseaba matar a Hinata pero su mano no se movió en ese momento, pudo arrancarle la cabeza sin esfuerzo alguno pero no lo hizo, falló su único golpe y la posibilidad de acabar con ella, algo dentro del lo detuvo.

Repentinamente Naruto es invadido por un sinfín de imágenes de aquel día las cuales lo hacen gritar de desesperación, visiones, borrosas y rápidas de un sin número de personas, reconocía el rostro de todos los que veía pero no sabía sus nombres, ni quiénes eran, las imágenes no pararon ahí, era como si Naruto estuviera su vida en reversa, imágenes tras imágenes llegaban y lo atormentaban y lo mismo se repetía, no sabía quiénes eran esas personas que veía en sus visiones, solo reconocía su rostro pero no su sabia sus nombres.

¿Quiénes son…? ¿¡QUIENES SON TODOS ELLOS!?-grita Naruto al tiempo que lanzaba una ola de chackra que arrastra e incinera todos los escombros que quedaban en esa isla.

Las imágenes terminan dándole un respiro a Naruto quien cae de rodillas al tiempo que se lleva su manos a la cabeza-quienes son ellos…quien soy yo…-se pregunta en tono jadeante y un tanto calmado.

No..no importa quienes sean…-la rabia resurge en Naruto y un aura roja empieza a cubrir su cuerpo, pero eso no era lo peor, un sonido extraño se escucha como el de huesos quebrándose.

Tengo que matarlos…tengo que matarlos…-se repetía Naruto en tono rabioso mientras que el sonido aquel se intensificaba-¡TENGO QUE MATARLOS A TODOS!-termina gritando Naruto al tiempo que desde su cadera sale una larga cola de zorro del mismo color de su cabello y el aura roja alrededor de su cuerpo se intensifica, sin importar que aquel Naruto estaba dispuesto a exterminar a todas las personas que se encontraban en esas visiones que lo atormentaban…

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Hinata había mandado a poner sobre aviso a todas las aldeas y naciones acerca de Naruto, hasta el momento no había ningún avistamiento ni aparición de Naruto y todas las aldeas se mantenía en contacto constante por medio de Jutsu especial.

Hinata tras regresar de la Tierra del Hierro se encerró en su casa ubicada cerca del campo de entrenamiento, era una casa relativamente pequeña para un Hokage, pero era lo que ella quería, desde que se encerró no había salido hasta el momento.

Era de mañana y Sakura estaba preocupada por Hinata, tras llevar diez años trabajando para ella como su asistente Sakura la conocía muy bien, así Hinata llevara puesta su máscara de Oni, Sakura sabía cuál era la expresión que se encontraba detrás de ella y aun que silenciosa, Sakura era quizás la única persona cercana que aun apoyaba y ayudaba a Hinata en momentos difíciles.

¡Hinata abre la puerta!-llama Sakura a la puerta de Hinata exigiéndole que le abra, no hubo respuesta inicial, se disponía a derribarla cuando escucha una leve voz diciéndole-está abierta-Sakura por pura cortesía no se le había ocurrido intentarla abrir, y en efecto estaba abierta.

El interior de la casa de Hinata era realmente deprimente, lo que debería ser la sala no había ni un solo mueble ni luz que la iluminara salvo la que entrara por las ventanas, lo mismo para su cuarto y cocina no tenían ningún tipo de decorado salvo el esencial, mesas, sillas cama y espejos, Sakura sube las escaleras encontrando la puerta de la habitación de Hinata abierta y a ella sentada en el suelo meditando, claro está llevando sus mascara de Oni.

Hinata permanece inmutable ante la presencia de Sakura, esta la mira con preocupación y se arrodilla e intenta quitarle la máscara pero en el momento que la sujeta Hinata agarra a Sakura por las muñecas, con tono molesto Sakura regaña a Hinata-Hinata no me dejaste ni atenderte ni ver bien tu herida por lo que se es grande…por favor, eh estado a tu lado diez años, déjame ver aun que sea tu rostro esta vez…

Hinata no responde pero termina soltando las muñecas de Sakura y esta le remueve la máscara, habían cinco marcas en la mitad izquierda del rostro de Hinata comenzaban en la frente y bajaban hasta casi el cuello, una de estas atravesó por completo su ojos y el hecho de que Hinata tenía su ojo cerrado significaba que lo había perdido.

Sakura suspira y pasa su mano por la herida de Sakura-aun no entiendo porque sigues portándote así…-Sakura observa la máscara que tenía en su mano-aun no se porque conservas esta cosa…¿por qué no te desases de ella…?

Rómpela…-comanda Hinata en tono apacible, orden que sorprende a Sakura, sin embargo con mucho gusto lo hace y la rompe sin esfuerzo en dos, sin embargo al hacerlo, un destello azul aparece en el rostro de Hinata y lentamente va tomando la forma de la máscara hasta que se convierte en esta.

¿¡Pero…!?-retrocede Sakura cayendo sentada al ver que la máscara simplemente había aparecido otra vez en el rostro de Hinata, Hinata suspira, se la quita y la pone a un lado-no están fácil deshacerme de ella, de hecho no podre hasta que yo como tal cambie…

Sakura estaba confundida pero Hinata le aclara en un tono apacible-cuando la hice…use un sello especial y la uní a mi alma, puedes romperla, tirarla, enterrarla o lo que quieras con ella pero simplemente reaparecerá en mi rostro, es un recordatorio…de la promesa que me hice cuando me convertí en Hokage.

Si, la recuerdo muy bien…-interrumpe Sakura en el mismo tono que Hinata-"Protegeré el mundo que Naruto ayudo a crear, así tenga que convertirme en un Demonio"-Hinata asiste y continua con el mismo tono apacible-esta mascara no tan solo es un recordatorio de ese día, tristemente también se convirtió en un recordatorio de cómo me sentía en ese momento.

Triste…Devastada...-comenta Sakura casi en susurro, Hinata asiste y continua-esta mascara…no podre deshacerme de ella, hasta que yo no cambie, y siendo honesta…aun después de tanto tiempo me siento igual…no…me siento peor…

Sakura ve Hinata cabizbaja y sabía muy bien él porque, no era tanto porque ese Naruto trato de matarla, era por el hecho de que ese monstro tenía el cuerpo de Naruto, Hinata quería que Naruto pasara a mejor vida como el mismo, por eso lo mato aquel día, pero por lo visto la "muerte" no fue suficiente para Naruto o el Kyuubi que acaba de recuperar.

El silencio se hace presente entre las dos chicas por un momento, hasta que Sakura suspira y temerosamente lanza una pregunta-Hinata…¿realmente piensas matarlo de nuevo?.

Hinata no responde al instante, una lagrima solitaria sale de su ojo izquierdo y en tono apacible responde al tiempo que le quita la mirada a Sakura-Quiero salvarlo…con todo mi corazón quiero sacar el Naruto que ame de ese cuerpo y salvarlo…sé que aun está ahí…pero si no puedo hacerlo…

Hinata se silencia cuando siente el peso de las manos de Sakura sobre su hombros, cuando le dirige la mirada nuevamente encuentra una sonrisa amigable en esta-No estás sola en esto Hinata…aun tienes amigos y amigas aun que no lo creas…

Hinata parecía en Shock hacia mucho que no escuchaba unas palabras así de alguien-No voy a negar que todos los que conocen te tienen miedo…la brutalidad e inclemencia que has mostrado estos años es digna de ser temida…pero aun así todos ellos en el fondo siguen siendo tus amigos…y te ayudaran sin importar que

Hinata no sabía que decir ni que hacer se sentía tan sola desde hace tanto que era como si fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvía a hablar con una "amiga"

Sakura lleva su mano hacia atrás de y de su bolso ninja saca un pergamino y se lo entrega a Hinata.

La expresión de confusión en el rostro de Hinata hablaba por si sola, Sakura muestra una sonrisa y aclara en tono bastante normal-ese pergamino lo encontré oculto en alguna de las reliquias del cuarto Hokage, en ese pergamino se explica detalladamente el cómo funciona su técnica el Hiraishi

Hinata inmediatamente abre el pergamino y en efecto era el cómo realizar el Hiraishi, escrito por el mismo Minato.

Si vas tener que enfrentarte contra este Naruto, vas a tener que aprender a usar esto ya que es muy probable que lo use…y no tan solo eso, no sabemos cuándo va a atacar pero podremos saber donde, por consiguiente podrás llegar hasta halla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-explica alegremente Sakura-se necesitara de la ninja más temida, sanguinaria y fuerte de todo el mundo para tratar de detener a Naruto.

Sakura toma la mascara y toma la mano derecha de Hinata y se la coloca en su mano-tristemente se necesitara de un demonio para detener a otro…dijiste que te convertirías en un demonio para salvar el mundo que Naruto creo…convierte ahora en uno para salvarlo a el.

Incluso su ojo destrozado se llena de lagrimas, se disponía a decir algo cuando Sakura coloco su dedo en los labios de esta-no me agradezcas-Sakura se levanta y se sacude-agradéceme solo cuando hallas aprendido a usar el Hiraishin-termina Sakura con una sonrisa y se va dejando a una Hinata inspirada y dispuesta a todo para intentar salvar a Naruto…y cumplir con su deber en el peor de los casos.


	4. 3 Masacre en el Desierto

** Tengo una leve idea de cual será su impresión en este capítulo, aun así espero lo disfruten**

**Masacre en el Desierto.**

**Llanto de un Oni.**

Ya había pasado mes y medio y bien fuese una bendición o maldición, Naruto no había aparecido hasta el momento, algunas aldeas por un momento creyeron por un momento que aquello de Naruto no era más que un delirio por más que el área maldita se había desaparecido, Hinata les envió una foto a cada Aldea y Nación con la mitad derecha de su rostro cubierta por su máscara mientras que mostraba la herida que Naruto le había hecho, desde ese momento no tan solo no solo despejo la duda si no que las vigilancias fueron triplicadas en la mayoría de las naciones.

En la aldea de la de la Arena dirigida por Gaara la seguridad y la alerta de Naruto jamás bajo ni se dudo de la palabra de Hinata, seguido por Sakura, Gaara era quien mejor comprendía el estado de Hinata, en ocasiones después de las reuniones de Hokages o exámenes Chounin, Gaara pasaba un tiempo que Hinata y aun que ninguno era muy comunicativo, este tiempo era muy apreciado por Hinata ya que en cierta forma le hacía olvidar y relajarse.

Aun me cuesta creerlo…Naruto convertido en un monstro…-comenta Kankuro quien era el líder de las fuerzas especiales de Marionetistas de la aldea de la Arena, Kankuro se encontraba como primera línea defensa de la aldea acompañado por su hermana Temari.

Lo sé…más aun que le hiciera esto a Hinata…-añade Temari mientras veía la foto que Hinata había enviado, Temari suspira y contempla el desierto-desde que llego esta noticia el viento se siente extraño, tan calmado para las tormentas a las que estamos acostumbrados.

Ni que lo digas…preferirá tener que estar luchando nuevamente contra Sasori que esperar esto…es realmente frustrante tener que esperar a como se desata una inevitable tormenta…-se decía Kankuro mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba calmarse, cada día resultaba realmente estresante el saber si el monstro que se había transformado Naruto atacaría o no.

Kankuro siente algo, era un extraño sonido en el aire, como un llanto, un grito de desesperación, perecía que el mismo viento se hubiera llenado de miedo, cuando abre nuevamente los ojos ve a Temari aterrada, inmediatamente voltea a ver al desierto y es invadido por el terror, aun entre la tormenta de arena que se desataba se podía ver entre ella un punto rojo, que avanzaba así ellos, sin duda la pesadilla estaba a punto de comenzar.

Hinata durante este último mes trataba de ejecutar el Hiraishin, y de hecho lo había conseguido, ahora estaba tratando de perfeccionarlo para poder moverse a cualquier lugar en cualquier momento sin la necesidad de tener algún tipo de sello o marca necesaria para realizar esto, lo cual estaba costando más de lo que esperaba, sin embargo sus prácticas se ven interrumpidas cuando escucha le gong el cual le indicaba que lo peor acaba de suceder, Naruto había aparecido de nuevo.

¿¡Donde estará…!-exclamaba Sakura preocupada cuando esta aparece justo enfrente suyo-Hinata….-queda sorprendida al ver que Hinata había usado el Hiraishi a la perfección ya que no había sentido su presencia en lo más mínimo

Gracias…-susurra Hinata en tono apacible dejando a Sakura confundida por un instante hasta que recuerda aquel día, inmediatamente Hinata pregunta en tono firme-¿apareció Naruto?

Sakura aun sorprendida asiste-en la ladea de la Arena, pero no sabemos hace cuanto aparecio…-se escucha un suspiro de parte de Hinata de parte de Hinata y empieza a hacer unos estiramientos.

¿Realmente crees que puedas llegar tan lejos sin la marca del Hiraishi?…-pregunta Sakura algo preocupada mientras Hinata seguía estirándose y muy calmadamente esta responde-no…no en un solo salto, pero he tratado de perfeccionar el Hiraishin para poder realizarlo sin las marcas-se escucha una especie de risita de parte de Hinata y añade-aquí no hay marcas no es así…

Si realmente había una, Sakura no la veía, a demás, ya Hinata no era del tipo que hiciera bromas así que le creía, aun así pregunta en tono nervioso-y...¿que haremos nosotros…?

Envía algunos equipos médicos a la aldea de la Arena para ayudar, si Naruto está fuera de control es difícil saber si para cuando yo llegue será capaz de hacer algo, aun así intentare llegar-Hinata termina de estirarse, da unos últimos saltos e inmediatamente se desaparece y reaparece a varios kilómetros fuera de Konoha sobre un árbol.

Creo…que me desvié un poco-se dice Hinata al darse cuenta de la dirección que tomaba, aun que estaba en la correcta estaba muy al sur de su destino, sin mencionar que no se había movido muy lejos de Konoha

Hinata suspira-No es fácil transmitir esta técnica solo por pergamino…supongo que solo Minato-sama sabe a la perfección el cómo funciona-se decía Hinata en tono calmado, sin embargo eso no la detuvo, Hinata empezó a usar el Hiraishin para transportarse aun que solo podía moverse un par de kilómetros sin la necesidad de las marcas o seños que usaba Minato, por lo menos se encaminaba en la dirección correcta, solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo.

Hacia una hora que Naruto había empezado a atacar la aldea de la arena, aun que lo pudieron retener al comienzo cada vez que se enfurecía más su poder se agradaba, toda la entrada a la aldea, en conjunto con el primer cuarto de esta se encontraba devastada, el suelo estaba cubierto de los cadáveres de los cientos de soldados que había matado y un sin número de marionetas quemadas y despedazadas.

Kankuro, herido por las continuas olas de chackra y usando su más reciente y grande marioneta, Ryu, así como lo dice su nombre, la marioneta es un enorme dragón serpiente de unos cien metros de largo, y unos diez por quince de ancho, constituido por diez secciones contando la cabeza y la punta de la cola, capas de volar y armado con todo tipo de armas.

¡Donde esta!-grita Naruto mientras pisaba un cadáver-¡Donde esta el pelirrojo con la marca en su frente!-grita nuevamente Naruto enviando otra ola de Chackra, Kankuro hace que su marioneta lo proteja pero tanto calor empezaba a dañarla, después de todo por mas protección que tuviera Ryu era de madera y el intenso calor inevitablemente lo prendería en llamas.

Con un demonio…si esto sigue así…vamos a convertirnos en barbacoa-se dice frustrado Kankuro, poco después de haber iniciado el ataque Temari había quedado gravemente herida, Kankuro pudo salvarla introduciéndola en uno de las secciones del cuerpo de Ryu hecha para proteger y curar, pero a este paso, ni siquiera Ryu sería capaz de soportar tal intensidad de ataques.

Sin embargo un extraño sonido invade el campo de batalla, Naruto empieza a buscar que lo origina y se da cuenta que los escombros de las casas se vuelven arena y esta se empieza a mover, Naruto es cubierto por una gran sombra cuando dirige su mirada al cielo encuentra una enorme garra hecha de arena la cual cae sobre el y lo saca de la aldea llevándolo varios kilómetros de distancia.

Lo siento hermano…tarde más de lo que esperaba…-dice Gaara con su tono calmado y frio mientras pasa por un lado de Kankuro volando sobre su arena.

No te preocupes…si no fuese por ti, es muy probable que toda la aldea hubiera muerto calcinada-Kankuro había tratado de retrasar a Naruto para evitar que su gente muriera durante el ataca, con tantas olas de chackra Kankuro no hubiera podido salvar a todos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro como lo hizo Gaara.

Kankuro monta la cabeza de Ryu y sigue a Gaara a las afueras de la aldea donde Naruto se quita toda la arena de encima suyo con una gran explosión, Gaara desciende quedando frente a frente a Naruto quien lo miraba con desprecio, Gaara suspira con un tono dolido se dirige a Naruto-realmente lo siente amigo mío…me asegurar que tengas el debido descanso que mereces-dicho esto Gaara junta sus palmas frente suyo y temblor sacude la tierra.

Naruto empieza a buscar a su alrededor hasta que siente algo justo debajo suyo, la tierra se empieza a abrir en forma de Zigzag, Naruto salta lo más alto que puede para ver que lo que se formaba era un rostro gigantesco de arena, era el rostro del Shukaku.

¡No creas que te dejare escapar!-exclama Kankuro con la ira mascada en voz, cuando Naruto mira hacia arriba encuentra a Ryu con su boca abierta y en esta tres cañones los cuales disparan al mismo tiempo fuego, electricidad y aire, forzando a Naruto dentro de la gran boca del Shukaku, Gaara se arrodilla separa sus manos las apunta coloca sobre el suelo, inmediatamente la cabeza del Shukaku se deforma y se convierte en un remolido de arena el cual empieza a perforar la tierra hasta crear con tu su arena un embudo más de un Kilometro de profundidad y unos tres y medio de radio

¡Sabaku Taiso!-grita Gaara al tiempo que presiona la tierra seguido por una gran explosión dentro del embudo la cual levanta arena un par de ciento de metros sobre el suelo.

Aun que Kankuro se emociona al ver la explosión cuando le dirige la mirada a Gaara lo encuentra preocupado, y considerando que Gaara era del tipo de persona que no muestra sus emociones esto era realmente malo.

¿Que sucede Gaara?-pregunta Kankuro nervioso y sin perder la mirada de donde estaba enterrado Naruto.

Gaara suspira y en tono triste responde-me siento realmente mal por Naruto, debe ser sumamente doloroso tener que resignarse a ver el como su cuerpo destruye todo lo que el querie sin poder hacer nada.

Kankuro no entiende que quiso decir Gaara con eso, pero este inmediatamente explica-lo que nos estamos enfrentando no es Naruto…pero tampoco el Kyuubi…es una entidad nueva nacida de todo el odio que el Kyuubi devoro esa noche.

¿Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunta Kankuro confundido, Gaara mirándolo de reojo le responde calmadamente-Hinata nos dijo que no recordaba su nombre, pero si tenía las memorias de Naruto porque recordó que ella lo mato, esta entidad, este ser al que nos enfrentamos no tiene recuerdos propios, pero tiene los recuerdos de Naruto que es muy probable que estén distorsionados por la ira, odio y sufrimiento de las cientos de almas que el Kyuubi devoro esa noche-Gaara dirige nuevamente su mirada al agujero en el que había enterrado a Naruto-en este momento este ser no es muy diferente de mi cuando yo me dormía cuando niño donde el Shukako se desataba y atacaba a amigos y enemigos.

¿!Pero ya acabaste con el no es así!-pregunta nuevamente Kankuro exaltado, a lo que Gaara responde nuevamente calmado-nunca me refería a el en pasado, es muy probable que haya sobrevivido, debe de estar atur…-Gaara no puede terminar cuando ocurre una explosión de donde Naruto había quedado enterrado, cuando la arena se asienta pueden ver a Naruto parado con aquella expresión raviosa pero algo aun peor que eso.

Ti…tiene….-Kankuro es incapaz de terminar su frase cuando escucha un sonido de convocación al observar a Gaara ve dos grades cubos de acero de cinco metros por cinco metros a su lado-al parecer la arena es muy blanda para el-Naruto ahora tenía dos colas, había crecido una nueva.

Kankuro, retira…-Gaara no puede terminar su oración cuando escucha una explosión al dirigir su mirada a Ryu ven un poco de humo saliendo de su espalda, Kankuro había lanzado a Temaria lejos dentro de un ataúd especial para curar-olvídalo, no pienso dejarte solo Gaara-contesta Kankuro mientras preparaba a Ryu para pelear.

Gaara suspira y toca ambos bloques de acero, inmediatamente se convierte en "arena" de acero y empiezan a orbitar a Gaara todo ese acero-solo espero que Hinata llege a tiempo para ayudarnos...-pensaba Gaara ahora preocupado.

Hinata aun usando el Hiraishi se encontraba a solo medio camino, resultaba ridículamente difícil posicionarse atreves del espacio-tiempo sin usar algo que la guiara, sin embargo recuerda que el pergamino de comunicación que le entrego a Gaara y cada aldea y nación poseía su propio Chackra, intenta concentrarse para localizar su pergamino en la aldea de la área realizado nuevamente un último Hiraishin esta vez con éxito apareciendo dentro de la oficina del Kazekage.

Hinata no encuentra a nadie en esta y sale de la oficina solo para contemplar la destrucción de la aldea de la Arena, Hinata usa su Hiraishin para trasladarse hasta la entrada de la aldea para contemplar una horrible escena.

Ga…Gaa…-tartamudea de terror Hinata al ver aquello, Ryu esta destrozado en el suelo, Kankuro encima de su cabeza agonizando de dolor, pero Gaara…Gaara apenas había sido atravesado por el estomago por uno de los brazos de Naruto, quien lo lanzaba al suelo y se preparaba para decapitarlo, sin dudarlo Hinata se lanza contra Naruto y de una sola palmada lo lanza varios ciento de metros de distancia.

Gaara…-Hinata inmediatamente se quita su máscara mostrando un rostro lloroso al tiempo que sujeta la mano de Gaara.

¿Hi…na…ta…?-pregunta en con un tono apagado de voz, Hinata asiste y tono de voz lloroso responde-si…aquí estoy Gaara.

Lo…lo…vi-susurra Gaara al tiempo que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas-vi los…verdaderos…ojos de Naruto...sufriendo…el…esta vivo…dentro de "eso"…sálvalo Hinata…salva…-Gaara no puede terminar sus últimas palabras cuando su aliento lo abandona y la vida se le termina de desvanecer.

Gaara…Gaara…-llama Hinata en tono lloroso mientras su tembloroso mano acaricia la frente de Gaara, Hinata cierra los ojos de Gaara e invadida por un terrible dolor se hecha sobre el regazo de Gaara a llorar.

Es ella otra vez…esa mujer…-se dice Naruto quien se había recuperado del golpe de Hinata y se había acercado nuevamente, dispuesto a intentarlo otra vez, intentar matar a Hinata y aprovechando que no puede ver el rostro de Hinata se lanza nuevamente contra ella pero al instante su cuerpo se paraliza por completo.

¿Que…que es esto…?-se pregunta aterrado Naruto, esta vez no solo su brazo temblaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba, no era solo aquella misma sensación que lo invadió la ultima vez, podía verla…podía ver el aura negra, el aura de muerte que envolvía a Hinata, lentamente toma su máscara y se la coloca se voltea y levantando su mirada Naruto este se aterra al ver aquello, de la máscara de Hinata desde los ojos de esta salían sangre, no tan solo era Hinata quien lloraba, su máscara que representaba la tristeza que aun sentía su alma se hizo tan grande que aquella mascara la demostraba llorando sangre.

No se escucho ni una sola palabra por parte de Hinata, simplemente se lanzo y empezó a golpearlo brutalmente, Naruto intentaba alejarse pero al hacerlo Hinata se desaparecía y reaparecía frente suyo seguía atacandolo sin parar.

Naruto es lanzado por los aires una vez más pero mientras se reincorporaba escucha un extraño sonido, uno muy fuerte, cuando le dirige nuevamente la mirada a Hinata la encuentra frente suyo con una enorme esfera de Chackra en su mano derecha, un Odamarasenga.

Hinata impacta a Naruto con su Odamarasengan creando una enorme explosión, pero cuando se disipa el polvo no se encontraba el cuerpo de Naruto por ningún lado, solo un brillo rojo que se desvanecía frente suyo, Naruto se había ido nuevamente usando el Hiraishin, en ese instante Hinata cae de rodillas en silencio y con su máscara aun llorando sangre…

** Espero les halla gustado (o los halla atrapado por lo menos) y como siempre me gustaría leer sus reviews, nos leemos en el siguiente cap :P**


	5. 4 Cazando Recuerdos, Puente al Pasado

** Espero lo disfruten :D**

**Cazando Recuerdos.**

**Puente al pasado.**

Más de un tercio de los ninja de la aldea muertos, de los restantes más de la mitad muy mal heridos y con el Kazekage muerto la moral de los habitantes y ninjas restantes de la aldea se encontraba por los suelos, en resumen la aldea de la Arena estaba muerta.

Hinata se encontraban en el taller de Kankuro con este, Hinata se encontraba había guardado su máscara y se había sentado frente a la mesa de trabajo de Kankuro mientras que este se encontraba a su izquierda recostado a Sanshouo ambos en silencio y Kankuro conteniendo su llanto.

Hinata entendía a la perfección lo que sentía Kankuro en ese momento y por un instante Hinata se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado a Gaara, no tan solo a el, si no de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, después de todo cayó en la trampa de Orochimaru y regreso a la vida a Naruto sin desearlo, si disponía a decir algo pero Kankuro se adelanta a Hinata-No tienes porque disculparte por nada, nada de esto es tu culpa.

Hinata voltea para ver a Kankuro pero nuevamente este se adelanta esta vez con un tono mas fuerte pero igualmente lloroso-¡NO ES TU CULPA…!-grita Kankuro-las trampas están hechas para que uno caiga en ellas…yo vivo de las trampas por eso se que no es tu culpa…-termina Kankuro con un tono apagado.

Hinata no se atreve a contra decir a Kankuro y simplemente mira al suelo, por un momento el silencio reina nuevamente, Kankuro rascándose la nuca y en tono más calmado añade-aun así estoy sorprendido de lo rápido que llegaste desde tu aldea, te tomo apenas una hora llegar hasta aquí de…

Kankuro continua pero Hinata se percata de algo, de no ser por el Hiraishin imperfecto Hinata hubiera llegado a la aldea apenas recibió la señal de ayuda, a ella le tomo tres minutos llegar hasta ahí, pero Kankuro había dicho quince, es decir la señal no llego inmediatamente.

Kankuro…-interrumpe Hinata con un tono preocupado-¿hace cuanto enviaste tu mensaje de ayuda?-pregunta Hinata, a lo que Kankuro responde con un tono un tanto extrañado-hace una hora…¿por qué?

Porque el mensaje de ayuda llego a Konoha hace casi una media hora, a mi solo me tomo tres minutos llegar hasta aquí…-cuando Hinata termina, una expresión horrorizada en su rostro, saca de su bolsillo el pergamino que Hinata le había preparado y encuentra el sello de ayuda de color negro, inmediatamente sale corriendo a la oficina del Kazekage donde se encontraba el pergamino que había usado.

Hinata había preparado un gran número de pergaminos especiales para que se pudieran comunicar la aldea de forma instante, al abrirse lo primero que se veía era un gran sello que al colocar la mano y enviar chackra atreves de este Konoha y todas las demás aldeas eran notificadas de que se encontraban bajo ataque, si seguía abriendo se encontraba un "paréntesis" por el cual se podían enviar mensajes escritos.

Cuando Kankuro llega encuentra el pergamino abierto con el sello rojo indicando que se había usado-Mi…mi mensaje no llego…fue Gaara quien lo envió…- Kankuro se apoya sobre el escritorio, la tristeza lo invadía pues se acaba de enterar que Hinata podía moverse entre aldeas y naciones a una velocidad sin precedente y por no haber sido más cuidadoso su hermano estaba muerto.

Kankuro…-se hacer Hinata lentamente, pero este no responde, Hinata sigue llamándolo pero ese sigue sin responder, solo se queda llorando.

Hinata ahora molesta suspira le da una vuelta a Kankuro y le ordena en tono firme calmarse, aquella potente pero a la vez dulce voz de Hinata calma el llanto de Kankuro.

Escúchame Kankuro, entiendo a la perfección porque lloras, lo entiendo mejor que nadie pero tristemente para ti este no es el momento para llorar…-Hinata ahora sujeta el rostro de Kankuro muy sutilmente y su expresión molesta cambia a una de preocupación-la mayoría de tus ninjas están muertos y más de la mitad que viven están sumamente heridos y acaban de perder a su Kage, en resumen tu aldea esta cerca de la muerte.

En estos momentos alguien debe mantenerse firme y ayudar a quienes lloran a levantarse nuevamente y seguir adelante…-las palabras de Hinata impactan a Kankuro hasta el punto que las lagrimas brotan nuevamente de su rostro pero la tristeza no se marcaba esta vez, con una expresión mas tierna Hinata continua al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de Kankuro-tu hermano siempre hablaba muy bien de ti Kankuro, honra su memoria y ayuda a tu aldea a salir adelante.

Kankuro se limpia las lagrimas y asiste con una expresión severa en su rostro, Hinata le pide a Kankuro su pergamino y lo prueba, este funciona a la perfección, prueba enviando varios mensajes y todos llegan de inmediato, la diferencia entre Gaara y Kankuro era donde se encontraban, Kankuro esta luchando con Naruto y Gaara en su oficina en el momento que envió el mensaje de ayuda, lo cual indicaba que el Chackra de Naruto bloqueaba los mensajes o se requería una inmensa cantidad de Chackra para poder enviarlos, de cualquier forma, destruía la red que Hinata empleaba para rastrear a Naruto.

Frustrada Hinata se despide de Kankuro pero antes de se retire, Kankuro la detiene y le informa de lo que Gaara le había dicho de la posible Naturaleza de este Naruto, pero la a vez le informa de otra cosa que Hinata no se había percatado cuando lo ataco.

¿¡Naruto tiene dos colas!-exclama Hinata, Kankuro asiste nada sorprendido al ver la expresión de Hinata-asi es, y no tan solo eso, la posible explicación de Gaara tuvo sentido cuando le salió la segunda cola-Hinata tiene la confusión marcada en su rostro pero inmediatamente Kankuro aclara-cuando luchamos inicialmente con el, Naruto parecía contenerse, o algo le impedía luchar bien, pero cuando apareció la segunda cola esto desapareció.

Hinata se queda en silencio por un momento, termina suspirando saca su máscara de Oni de su manga y se la coloca, agradeciendo por la información se disponía a retirarse cuando Kankuro la detiene nuevamente-Kazekage a Hokage….espero que no dejes que la muerte de Gaara se en vano…salva a Naruto de ese monstro que habita en el.

El que Kankuro se llamara Kazekage produce una gran satisfacción en Hinata sabiendo que dejaría la aldea de la arena al cuidado de buenas manos, de Hinata asistiendo se retira para informar a Konoha.

Mientras Hinata hablaba con Kankuro Naruto reaparece en aquella jadeando aun de los ataques de Hinata, sin embargo la mayoría de las heridas que había recibido de la arena de hierro de Gaara y de los ataques de Kankuro ya habían sanado, Naruto voltea para ver sus dos colas las cuales se movían suavemente.

Cuando salió la segunda…-se decía Naruto en susurro-deje de contenerme por un momento…-una mezcla entre satisfacción y furia aparecen en su rostro-ese "Naruto" se cayó en el instante que apareció esta cola.

Era realmente placentero, por un instante pudo moverse como el quiso sin que nada lo detuviera, en ese instante pudo acabar con Gaara, no era solo ira lo que había hecho que esa cola apareciera, el deseo de matar a Gaara de herir aquello que Naruto amaba hizo que esa cola saliera a la luz.

Riéndose entre dientes Naruto se dice en su susurro-voy a destruirlo…-una mirada maligna y con un grito desgarrador se dice en tono satisfactorio-¡voy a destruirlo todo! ¡Todo que valoras y amas!

¡Solo entonces…!-Naruto no puede terminar su oración cuando termina botando sangre por la boca y cayendo de rodillas, las heridas causadas por los ataques de Hinata eran mucho más grande de lo que quisiera admitir y no sanaban a la misma velocidad que las heridas superficiales de Gaara o Kankuro-solo entonces podre luchar si nada que me detenga contra esa mujer…

Cuando Hinata regresa a la aldea reúne a todos los ninjas activos e informa de lo sucedido de la aleda de la arena, noticia la cual impacta a todos y entristece a muchos, no tan solo eso, Hinata también explica acerca de la posible naturaleza de este "Naruto" y de la falla en su sistema de comunicación, por consiguiente Konoha a partir de ahora cerraría sus puertas a cualquier tipo de misión y se enfocaría solo en el problema de Naruto.

La solución posible para el problema de comunicación seria grupos de ninjas entre los cuales uno contuviera y el otro diera la señal, sin embargo sería muy arriesgado ya que dejaría la aldea sola y desprotegida incluso expondría a los ninjas a la muerte, hasta encontrar una forma de rastrear a Naruto o predecir los movimientos de Naruto lo único que se puede hacer es esperar y avisar a las demás aldeas de tener suma precaución.

Cuando Hinata termina la reunión todos los ninjas se retiran frustrados sin poder hacer nada, todos menos dos, Kakashi y Guy.

Hinata no hace ningún comentario, Sakura es quien pregunta con un tono calmado-¿Qué sucede Kakashi sensi?

Con respecto a lo que acabas de informar…creo saber como rastrear los movimientos de Naruto y más aun…cual será su siguiente ataque-responde Kakashi con un tono serio y firme, Hinata permanece inmutable mientras que Sakura se sorprende.

Y…Guy sabias de esto también-pregunta Sakura, Guy con su típica naturaleza vivaz y alegre responde-no…solo note durante la reunión que Kakashi tenía algo que decir y decidí quedarme, adonde el valla yo voy.

Esta vez Hinata pregunta con un tono firme-y…¿cómo crees que podamos rastrearlo Kakashi…?

A través de su historia-Hinata hace un leve movimiento demostrando un poco de confusión, pero Sakura parecía entender lo que Kakashi decía-si es cierto lo que dice Gaara, este "Naruto" atacara todo lo que Naruto ama y valora, en otras palabras el epicentro de toda su ira será Konoha…sin embargo ya que cuando tu estas presente Hinata el no puede actuar del todo, es muy posible que no nos ataque hasta que tenga todas sus colas, sin mencionar que todavía no ha visto a Sakura, haciendo por ahora Konoha el lugar más seguro mientras ustedes dos estén aquí.

Lo que decía Kakashi tenía sentido, en especial lo referente a Sakura, ya que tanto Hinata como la misma Sakura sabían a quien había declaro sus sentimientos aquella noche, si temblaba cuando Hinata estaba frente a el, era muy probable que se paralizara cuando Sakura se le presentara.

En ese caso debemos proteger los lugares más importantes y las personas más queridas para Naruto fuera de la aldea y Guy y yo iremos al que creo será su próximo lugar de ataque.

¡El Gran puente de Naruto en el país de las Olas!-exclama Sakura a lo que Kakashi asiste, ese lugar fue donde no tan solo Naruto tuvo su primera misión real, si no que también fue donde descubrió lo que significaba ser ninja y donde fue considerado como un héroe mucho antes de que todos los hechos del Akatsuki y Orochimaru sucedieran.

Hinata no da respuesta inmediata, termina suspirando-siendo así…ustedes dos tengan cuidado y no hagan nada arriesgado, avísenme lo más pronto posible si Naruto se presenta-dirigiéndose ahora a Sakura-y tu Sakura…creo que tendrás una larga lista por hacer…-con esto Hinata despide a Kakashi y Guy quienes se ponen en marcha de inmediato al país de las Olas.

Le toma a Kakashi y Guy poco más de un día llegar al país de las Olas a toda velocidad y para fortuna el puente seguía intacto, así como la aldea, pasan varios días sin haber noticia de Naruto en el punte ni en algún otro lugar.

Tras una semana Guy le hace una pregunta a Kakashi que quería hacerle desde hace tiempo-Kakashi…¿realmente crees que puedas con esto?

Naruto se ha vuelto una amenaza…-No te hablo como ninja-interrumpe Guy mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro a Kakashi-te hablo como amigo…después de todo Naruto fue uno de tus Genins.

Kakashi no responde, tras suspirar en un tono más apagado responde-Naruto quería morir para evitar transformarse en esto…-Kakashi cierra sus ojos y levanta su mira al cielo-quiero quitarle esta carga a Naruto…algo que no pude hacer en aquel entonces.

Y por lo visto tendrás tu oportunidad-comenta Guy con un tono firme al tiempo que se coloca al lado de Kakashi en guardia, KAkashi abre su ojo y dirigiendo su mirada al frente encuentra a Naruto en la entra del puente con una mirada llena de rabia, la expresión de Kakashi cambia a una seria e inmediatamente se coloca en guardia para luchar contra quien el consideraba más que un amigo…

** Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y espero hallan disfrutado de este :D**


	6. 5 Cae un Puente, Se alza un Heroe

**Cae un puente**

**Se alza un Héroe.**

Kakashi y Guy quedan sorprendidos pero permanecen inmutables ante Naruto para no dar ningún tipo de señal de debilidad o similar, aun que era bizarro y eso era innegable, no se acercaba a las "medias" transformaciones de Naruto, aun que era relativamente humano comparado con antes.

La mirada de Naruto, aquella mirada llena de furia y penetrante estaba particularmente dirigida a Kakashi, tanto Guy como este lo notan, sin perder la mirada de Naruto Guy comenta en tono bajo-esto no será fácil...

Kakashi asiste y añade al tiempo que levanta su protector revelando su Sharigan-pero no tan solo es esa ira…debes sentirlo no es asi Guy…-Guy asiste, sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba Kakashi, desde que Naruto apareció el ambiente se había vuelto pesado, aun que se encontraba a la distancia el aura que irradia era tan potente que la podían sentirá a su lado.

Ka…Ka….-gracias a Sharigan Kakashi pudo leer los labios de Naruto aun estando a esa gran distancia, aquellas palabras extrañaron a Kakashi ya que según Hinata no recordaba nada, seguido de eso Naruto empezó a gritar al tiempo que se sujetaba su cabeza.

¿Que sucede?-pregunta Guy extrañado al ver a Naruto actuar asi, pero esa reacción demostraba que la teoría de Gaara era correcta, ese Naruto frente ellos luchaba contra el verdadero Naruto dentro de su interior y las memorias de este lo atormentaba

KA….KA…!KAKASHI!-grita Naruto al tiempo que le dirige una mirada rabiosa y se lanza contra los Jounins; mientras Kakashi se mantiene firme, Guy toma la delantera y se dispone a interceptar a Naruto con su "Entrada Dinámica" pero Naruto lo atrapa con una mano por el pie y lo lanza a un lado como si nada azotándolo con los pasa manos del puente y siguiendo su carrera contra Kakashi.

Kakashi firme y sin perder la mirada de Naruto esquiva con facilidad el primer golpe de Naruto y los siguientes, estos para Kakashi eran relativamente "torpes" ya que parecían los de un animal salvaje en lugar de los de un ninja, aun así inmediatamente se percata de algo peligroso, el aura roja que cubría el cuerpo de Naruto muy probablemente serviría de escudo como siempre a funcionado, pero esta vez también se encontraba excesivamente caliente, el estar cerca era como exponerse a la llama viva, un calor intenso y sofocante.

Kakashi intenta alejarse pero Naruto continua atacando hasta que uno de sus ataques golpe contra el cuello de Kakashi haciendo que este explote en una nube de humo blanco.

Pero…-Naruto queda sorprendido por un instante, pero reacciona al escuchar un sonido proviniendo detrás del, al voltearse encuentra a Kakashi y Guy conectándole una patada cada uno en su rostro y enviándolo por los aires, Naruto rápidamente se recupera del golpe y cae de pie frenándose con las garras de sus pies y manos.

Ten cuidado Guy esa…-lo se muy bien Kakashi, casi cocina mi pien cono solo agarrarlo…-Guy nuevamente retoma su guardia y añade-es primera vez que siente este tipo de Chackra…incluso aunque tiene esas colas, se siente raro, no se siente igual al Chackra emanado por el Kyuubi, es completamente distinto…

Naruto mantiene su suelo sin moverse y con aquella mirada sangrienta, sus colas se empiezan a menear lentamente, Kakashi y Guy notan algo de inmediato, en las puntas de ambas colas aparecen dos bolas de fuego de color negro, con un movimiento de sus colas Naruto lanza ambas llamaradas contra Kakashi y Guy quienes se hechan para atrás aun así la explosión del ataque de Naruto los envía por los aires y haciendo un gran cráter en el puente.

Mientras aun Kakashi estaba en el aire Naruto reaparece frente suyo listo para literalmente arrancarle el rostro, en un rápido movimiento Kakashi logra esquivar a Naruto y lo aleja de una patada.

Al caer, Kakashi se aleja de Naruto y se reagrupa con Guy, solo que esta vez Naruto recupera más rápido y continua su ataque, sin importar lo que Guy o Kakashi hicieran Naruto parecía no ceder, recibía los jutsus de Kakashi de lleno y parecía no importarle, Guy había abierto ya alguna de sus puertas y se había quitado las pesas que llevaba, pero aun así ni su velocidad de su fuerza parecían causarle algo de daño Naruto simplemente lo ignoraba o lo arrojaba lejos sin darle mayor importancia.

Al final Kakashi y Guy logran quitarle algo del aliento a Naruto y logran distanciarse del, sin embargo las heridas e ambos y el daño por el calor emanado por Naruto se hacían sentir, sabían que no podían prolongar esa de manera innecesaria por lo cual tenían o bien terminar con Naruto o informar a Hinata.

Con un demonio…!no tiene ni siquiera un raspón!-se queja el jadeante y herido Guy, Kakashi agrega-apenas y le…-Kakashi no puede terminar su oración cuando su máscara se llena de sangre y cae de rodillas, Kakashi se encontraba en peores condiciones que Guy, ya que este era blanco de todos los ataques de Naruto mientras que Guy solo tomaba daño cuando Naruto se lo quitaba de encima.

Guy se arrodilla para tratar de ayudar a Kakashi pero este rápidamente lo aleja de el y se coloca de pie temblorosamente, Guy le devuelve la mirada que el mismo Naruto les daba, cansado y viendo a su mejor amigo y rival decide terminar con esto de una vez.

Guy…que…-preguntaba Kakashi cuando siente la ola de aire a su lado, cuando se voltea a ver a Guy se da cuenta de lo que sucedía, Guy empezaba a subir de nivel abriendo ahora la quinta puerta.

Kakashi esta preocupado de algo, hasta ahora solo el puente había sufrido daños, pero si Naruto intentaba algún contra ataque a gran escala, el pueblo a sus espaldas podría ser destruido, Kakashi inmediatamente informa de esto a Guy no responde con palabras pero un movimiento en su pierna funciona como respuesta para Kakashi, sin pensarlo Kakashi también se prepara para lanzar su ataque firma contra Naruto, el Raikiri.

¡SEXTA PUERTA, ABRETE!-una gran ola de Chackra es sale despedida del cuerpo de Guy la cual golpea a Naruto quien queda aturdido por un instante, cuando recupera la visión, Guy y Kakashi habían desaparecido, Naruto se voltea para encontrar a un Guy enrojecido pateándole la mandíbula y enviándolo a los aires.

¡ASA KUJAKU!-grita Guy al tiempo que lanza un sinfín de golpes cubiertos en flamas de Chackra contra Naruto, mientras Guy golpeaba sin parar a Naruto el Raikiri se intensificaba cada vez mas hasta que en lugar de ser color azul se torna blanco, este el Raikiri más fuerte de Kakashi, tras el último golpe de Guy envía a Naruto contra el suelo, Kakashi se lanza para interceptarlo, justo antes de poder lanzar su Raikiri contra Naruto se da cuenta que Naruto no estaba ni siquiera inconsciente, ni aturdido ni nada, el se había dejado golpear por Guy, pero aun una extraña flama roja salía de su boca.

Cuando Naruto abre su boca un potente rayo de color rojo sale de este, Kakashi apenas y logra esquivarlo, pero el ataque de Naruto había alcanzado su brazo derecho básicamente desintegrándolo al instante.

Kakashi cae rodando y agonizando de dolor, llevándose su mano izquierda a donde antes se encontraba su hombro derecho, no había quedado nada de su brazo y la herida de este ni siquiera botaba sangre el intenso calor la había cicatrizado al instante, de lo contrario ya estaría muerto, en cuanto a Guy tras lanzar el Asa Kujaki contra Naruto, cae al suelo sin fuerzas, en si el había tomado más daño del aura que rodeaba a Naruto y del propio daño de sus puertas que el que había causado a Naruto, sus brazos estaban quemados y sin mencionar que sus músculos desgarrados.

Ambos Jounin en el suelo, indefensos y con un Naruto furioso a un solo paso y movimiento de decapitar a Kakashi, frustrado Kakashi cierra sus ojos esperando el golpe de Naruto pero lo que termina escuchando es una explosión de Chackra inmensa, inmediatamente levanta la mirada y encuentra Hinata frente suyo llevando su máscara.

Les doy un simple consejo de no hacer nada arriesgado y no me hacen caso-regaña Hinata a Kakashi mientras lo sienta, Guy adolorido se levanta y camina donde Hinata.

¡Tu otra vez, que tengo que hacer para deshacerme de ti!-exclama Naruto eufórico al ver a Hinata, Hinata se coloca frente a Kakashi y Guy, en tono firme se dirige a Naruto-mientras sigas haciendo esto ¡no podrás desaserte de mi Naruto!-Hinata sabia que no era Naruto quien estaba frente a ella pero decide poner a prueba la teoría de Gaara.

Naruto….Naruto…!NARUTO! ¡YO NO SOY ESE NARUTO!-exclama totalmente eufórico mientras se sujetaba su cabeza, Hinata se coloca en guardia pero siente algo en su hombro, era Kakashi quien se encontraba a su lado, en tono jadeante Kakashi si dirige a Hinata-Saca a Guy de aquí.

En ese instante Guy sabía lo que Kakashi intentaría hacer, rápidamente intenta evitar que Hinata ve a Kakashi pero era muy tarde, Kakashi esta vez le grita a Hinata-¡SACA A GUY DE AQUÍ!-en el momento que Kakashi le grita a Hinata la hipnotiza en ese momento con su Sharigan, esta no puede hacer nada que obedecer, sujeta a Guy e inmediatamente usa su Hiraishin y se tele transporta a Konoha.

La misma flama que le había arrebatado su brazo había aparecido otra vez solo que se veía mucho màs intensa que antes, Kakashi aun tembloroso suspira y mirando al cielo se dice-lo siento Naruto…realmente lo siento…-la flama saliendo de su boca se torna gigantesca y en el momento que la abre sale de su boca un rayo rojo negriso gigantesco el cual arrasaba con el puente de Naruto y si no era detenido acabaría con todo el país de las olas.

Hinata…podrías salvarnos…pero…no podrías salvar al país de las olas-Kakashi cierra sus ojos y baja su mirada-yo lo salvare y tu…salva a Naruto…-Kakashi abre su Sharigan ahora transformado grita una última vez-¡MAGENKIU SHARIGAN!- en ese instante aquel gigantesco ataque empieza a ser succionado a otra dimensión, Kakashi hace todo lo posible para mantener abierto su Sharigan hasta el punto que empieza a llorar sangre, llega un momento en el que Kakashi ya no puede controlar más su técnica y decide detener el resto del ataqu de Naruto usando parte de la energía absorbida para crear una explosión que anulara la otra.

¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!-llama Guy a Hinata desesperado, Hinata tarda un tanto en reaccionar y al darse cuenta que estaba en Konoha se dirige al país de las olas pero no sin que Guy la sujete y se tele transporte con ella.

Cuando Hinata llega al país de las olas puede ver una gran de nube de humo rojo elevándose de donde antes se encontraba el puente de Naruto con los habitantes de la aldea en la entrada de lo que una vez fue su puente, la aldea en si no había sufrido daño, solo algunos vidrios rotos por lo que fue la onda expansiva de la explosión pero nada más que eso.

¡Kakashi! ¡Kakashi!-grita Guy quien corre entra las personas y se disponía a saltar entre aquel océano de llamas pero las personas del país de las olas no lo dejan, con lo débil que se encontraba es incapaz de zafarse, hasta que se cae de rodillas llorando por la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Kakashi…tu…-Hinata no puede hacer nada, sabía muy bien porque Kakashi la había enviado de vuelta a Konoha, Hinata se quita su máscara y guarda un minuto de silencio por el Heroe que se había sacrificado para proteger a toda una nación.


	7. 6 Cazando al Zorro, En camino al Fin

** Espero les guste el capitulo :D**

**Casando al Zorro**

**En camino al Fin**

Tras apagarse las llamas que se encontraban sobre el agua Guy salta y empieza a buscar a Kakashi en el fondo, el resto de las personas de la aldea lo siguen en sus botes con la esperanza de si quiera conseguir sus restos.

Hinata mientras recorría la aldea para asegurarse que nadie hubiera salido herido un destello en un techo le llama su atención, se monta en este encuentra algo que realmente la entristece, era el protector de Kakashi la explosión de la que hablaban los habitantes del país de las Olas debía habérselo quitado y lanzado hasta donde se encontraba, tomando esto como posibilidad, Hinata empieza a buscar en la superficie pero no encuentra ningún indicio del cuerpo de Kakashi o que siquiera este siguiera vivo…

Tras algunas horas Hinata regresa a donde estaba antes el Gran puente de Naruto encontrando a Guy sentado a la orilla frustrado e invadido por la tristeza ya que no había encontrado el cuerpo de Kakashi para poder darle un entierro apropiado, Hinata se le acerca lentamente y colocándole su mano en el hombro a Guy le entrega el protector de Kakashi.

Lo siento…fue todo lo que pude encontrar…-susurra Hinata en tono triste, Guy no responde solo se levanta y le dirige una mirada decidida a Hinata sabía que no era el tiempo de llorar y no iba a dejar que esto se quedara así, Hinata entiende la expresión marcada en el rostro de Guy, colocándole su mano en el hombro a Guy ambos se tele transportan de regreso a Konoha.

Cuando regresan a Konoha aparecen en el hospital para que Guy sea atendido, solo quedaba algo por hacer, lo más difícil de todo…dar la noticia de la muerte de Kakashi, pero más difícil aun seria dársela a Sakura...

Hinata se dirige a su oficina para convocar una reunión encontrando a Sakura en esta aun escribiendo todo lo que ella sabia acerca de Naruto, tanto infancia como ella conocía como antes y durante de la cuarta guerra para poder enviar grupos a esos puntos importantes para vigilarlos.

Cuando Hinata entra Sakura le dirige la mirada, encontrando una expresión triste, Sakura se acerca y le pregunta calmadamente que sucede, Hinata no responde, saca del interior de su atuendo el protector de Kakashi y se lo coloca en las manos a Sakura.

¿Hinata que sucede, de quien esto?-pregunta Sakura preocupada y confundida, Hinata en tono triste responde-es de Kakashi…murió protegiendo el país de las olas…

Sakura retrocede al escuchar el nombre Kakashi una expresión horrorizada se marca en su rostro, se disponía a hablar pero inmediatamente Hinata se adelanta-Su cuerpo no está en la morgue…buscamos por horas pero no encontramos nada que se le pareciera a su cuerpo…es muy probable que no haya quedado nada de él…

Sakura cae de rodillas temblorosa y con las lágrimas inundando su rostro-Ka…Ka…-Sakura se levanta y sale corriendo de la oficina dejando a Hinata sola quien se recuesta contra la pared y se deja caer.

Primero la aldea de la arena…Gaara…Kakashi…y por poco el país de las olas…-murmura Hinata al tiempo que abraza sus piernas-a este paso, todos los que conocemos terminaran muertos…y no tan solo eso…-Hinata se recuesta nuevamente a la pared y dirige su mirada al techo-Naruto se ira fortaleciendo más y más…si tan solo pudiera perseguirlo…saber dónde va a aparecer…

La única forma serian las marcas del Hiraishin…y aun así no creo que se las podamos poner por el aura que cubre a Naruto…ni tampoco sé si podre seguirlas por esa aura…-Hinata suspira y se queda en silencio, por primera en vez en tanto tiempo realmente no sabía qué hacer…

Pasan nuevamente algunos días y Hinata no sabe nada de Sakura, tampoco pensaba molestarla pues conocía el dolor que sentía, Hinata envía a grupos de ninjas de dos en dos a los lugares que eran importante para Naruto asi como a las personas que también lo eran, claro está que cubrir todos estos sitios y personas resultaría imposible sin dejar a la aldea totalmente desprotegida, asi que solo se envían a los lugares más relevantes.

No tan solo eso, además Hinata empieza a recorrer los distintos lugares, aldeas, pueblos, ciudades usando su Hiraishin con la esperanza de hallar a Naruto y poder detenerlo antes de que cause mas daño.

Sakura no había salido de su casa desde que se entero de la noticia de Kakashi, pero no salió por dolor, sino porque invertía todo el tiempo posible para tratar de interceptar a Naruto aprovechando la última idea que había dado de Kakashi de rastrear a Naruto por medio de sus historia, después de todo ella era quien más sabia de esto, intentar anticiparse al próximo ataque, solo habían sido hasta ahora dos ataques y no empezaba esperar más para descubrir algún tipo de patrón en especial.

Jugar al Shogi solo no es del todo bueno…-Sakura se exalta y vuelta para encontrar a Shikamaru sentado en la ventada de su estudio-ni siquiera para medir el conocimiento…

Sakura se tranquiliza y se disponía a gritarle a Shikamaru cuando este con una seña de su mano detiene a Sakura y se dirige a esta con un tono calmado pero firme-tranquila, viene a ayudarte.

Shikamaru no estaba ahí precisamente por su cuenta, Hinata le había pedido a este que ayudase a Sakura como pudiera ya que sabía que esta no se quedaría sentada sin hacer nada y encontraría el próximo punto de ataque de Naruto.

Sakura hace pasar a Shikamaru y lo deja para buscarle algo de beber mientras que este lee los "libros" Sakura de los distintos lugares y personas importantes para Naruto junto a lo que había pasado en estos.

¿Tienes alguna idea hasta ahora?-pregunta Shikamaru mientras daba un sorbo a la taza de te que se le había dado Sakura, esta se sienta y frustrada responde-por desgracia no…con solo dos ataques es difícil descifrar donde podría atacar ahora.

Shikamaru suelta una risita la cual molesta a Sakura pero inmediatamente se disculpa, considerando que el comportamiento de Naruto era similar al de un animal rabioso resultaba difícil descifrar donde atacaría, pero a la vez resultaba algo racional ya que los ataques no eran consecutivos, tenían varios días de separación el uno del otro.

Sabes…creo saber donde atacara Naruto ahora…-murmura Shikamaru haciendo que Sakura golpe la mesa en la que tenía todos sus libros-¿¡como, cual!-pregunta exaltada Sakura.

Shikamaru estaba algo sorprendido por la reacción de Sakura pero se reincorpora y responde-no es una predicción del todo segura…pero creo que Naruto atacara ahora el Valle del Fin, donde perdió contra Sasuke cuando decidió unirse a Orochimaru-Sakura no dudaba de Shikamaru pero deseaba saber la razón del porque atacaría este lugar en especial.

Si es una razón la que quieres…hasta para mi podría ser difícil explicarlo…pero hasta ahora Naruto a atacado dos lugares importantes para el, primero la aldea de la arena en busca de Gaara y muy probablemente su intención era destruir el país de las olas debido al respeto que las personas de este le tiene-explica Shikamaru-en si no han tenido nada en común, lo único en común seria que ambos lugares eran sumamente poblados.

¡Si es así porque atacaría el valle del fin, no tiene sentido!-exclama molesta Sakura, pero Shikamaru permanece calmado y aclara-es cierto, pero el valle del fin es un lugar simbólico y que según lo que escribiste aquí Naruto visito incluso mientras entrenaba con Jiraija, de hecho lo visito unos días antes de la ultima batalla Sasuke ¿no es así?.

En eso último no se equivocaba Shikamaru el valle del fin realmente era un lugar simbólico para Naruto, quizás uno que no traía recuerdos agradables pero a la final era un lugar simbólico, y uno muy fuerte para Naruto.

Considerando sus blancos actuales es probable que quiera eliminar un lugar tan simbólico como este de sus memorias-agrega Shikamaru, Sakura se queda pensando por un momento inmediatamente sale a buscar a un pergamino y escribe algo en este, lo cierra y sella, toma su equipo y le entrega a Shikamaru el pergamino.

¡Sakura a dónde vas!-detiene Shikamaru antes de que Sakura salte por la ventana, esta se voltea y un tanto agitada responde-espera a que te envié una señal, llama Hinata cuando lo haga y entrégale ese pergamino-con esto Sakura salta por la ventana y se encamina.

Lo que decía Shikamaru tenía algo de sentido, sin embargo cuando este menciono lo sucedido antes de la batalla en la cual Naruto mato a Sasuke era muy probable que este seria sino el próximo, seria un blanco pronto.

Sakura se mueve a toda velocidad, los miembros más sercanos a este punto eran Yamato y Sai, Sakura intenta comunicarse con ellos pero cuando no responden ni el pergamino de Hinata de señal de activación demostraba que la predicción de Shikamaru era cierta.

En el valle del fin, sobre el agua se encontraban Yamato y Sai, jadeando, quemados y bañados en sangre, mientras que Naruto frente suyo se encontraba mostrando su típica expresión rabiosa y ahora con cuatro colas y preparándose para lanzar la misma llama que había usado contra Kakashi, Naruto inhalaba profundamente cuando para lanzar su ataque es golpeado súbitamente en el estomago por Sakura enviándolo al fondo del lago.

Sa…-tartamudeaba Yamato en el instante que Sakura se volteaba y les ordenaba abandonar, en ese instante Sakura siente algo justo debajo de ella, al mirar observa un destello rojo saliendo desde las profundidades y se dirigía contra Yamato y Sai, Sakura corre hacia ellos los sugeta por el cuello de sus chalecos y los lanza lejos del valle reviendo ella el ataque de Naruto.

Cuando Naruto sale de las profundidades lo hace con una quita cola, busca algún cuerpo donde se encontraba para Sakura pero no encuentra nada flotando ni siente nada, Naruto se disponía a destruir todo el valle del fin comenzando por los colosos de Madara y el primero Hokage, pero algo molesta un ruido muy particular y familiar, era similar al chillido de pájaros, de cientos y cientos de pájaros, Naruto se voltea solo para encontrar un par de ojos esmeralda y brillo de color azul, seguido por un intenso dolor en su pecho y siendo empujado varios metros.

Cuando se recupera y dirige su mirada hacia al frente aparece aquella sensación que lo invadía cuando se encontraba Hinata frente suyo solo que en esta ocasión ere mucho mas intensa, Sakura esta parada frente a el, su piel estaba un poco quemada pero en si no había alguna herida grave.

¿¡Que…que está pasando…quien…quien es ella…!-se preguntaba Naruto aterrado mientras retrocedía.

Piensas huir no es así…-susurra Sakura haciendo que Naruto se paralice en el acto, esta lo señala con mirada severa pero calmada-no eres más que un miserable animal…no…llamarte animal seria insultarlos, no eres más que una maldita bestia enloquecida que recupera un poco de si mismo cada vez que se siente amenazado.

En este mismo instante podría partirte en dos, arrancarte las entrañas, romperte esos huesos que llevas por brazos y piernas, desmembrarte pieza por pieza…-murmura Sakura mientras avanza lentamente, Naruto apenas es capaz de retroceder por más que intenta mover su cuerpo simplemente no responde, Sakura se detiene y con una mirada severa continua-…pero eso no me haría sentir mejor, ni tampoco traería de vuelta a Kakashi…quiero que pelees conmigo, si voy despedazar ese cuerpo que llevas si voy a quebrar ese maldito espíritu que invade el cuerpo de mi querido Naruto quiero sentir la satisfacción de quebrarlo lentamente…

Naruto lo único que puede hacer es intentar mostrar una expresión furiosa aun que muy dentro suyo por algún motivo se encontraba aterrado, intenta mover sus pies para salir corriendo, pero Sakura continua con su tono severo y solemne-se muy bien que no es a mi quien quieres…quieres a Hinata ¿no es asi?-en el momento que Sakura pronuncia el nombre de Hinata el cuerpo de Naruto recupera su compostura y deja de temblar, Sakura continua-la única razón por la que Hinata tiene esa herida en su rostro es porque la encontraste en un estado de Shock, de ser por eso ella no tendría ninguna herida, es muy probable que ni siquiera estuvieras vivo en este instante si hubiera sabido todo lo que harias.

Si Hinata es la ninja más fuerte del mundo, ¡YO SOY QUIEN LE SIGUE, YO HARUNO SAKURA SOY LA SEGUNDA NINJA MÀS FUERTE DEL PLANETA!-grita Sakura desafiando a Naruto, y lo que decía no era falso aun que las misiones de Sakura eran pocas o nulas desde que se convirtió en la ayudante de Hinata, ella era oficialmente la compañera de entrenamiento de Hinata y era en ella quien Hinata practicaba todas sus nuevas técnicas, Rasengan, Odamarasengan, Homote Renge, Ura Renge…Hinata había a maestreado casi todas las técnicas posibles de Konoha y muchas otras de otras aldeas y regiones y Sakura no tan solo las había sentido sin que Hinata se contuviese, había sobrevivido y en ocasiones derrotado a Hinata en sus intensas sesiones de entrenamiento.

¡Si quieres tener el más mínimo chance de derrotar a Hinata con todo su potencial, tendrás que hacer una herida similar…no…incluso mayor, tendrás que matarme a mi primero si quieres soñar a vencer a Hinata, a si que deja de temblar y ven a por mí!-desafía Sakura a Naruto al tiempo que cocha sus puños y se coloca en guardia

La mirada de rabia en Naruto se intensifica, el aura que cubría su cuerpo crece hasta el punto lanza una ola de chackra la cual hace hervir la superficie del agua y tras un potente rugido Naruto se lanza contra Sakura dispuesto a matar, Sakura permanece inmutable, firme y ansiosa por terminar con el monstro que invadía a Naruto de una vez por todas…

**Nos seguimos leyendo en los rewievs, nos vemos en el siguiente que aún le falta a este fic, cuídense y hasta la próxima :D **


	8. 7 Marcando a la Bestia

** Ahora el turno de Sakura, si vive o no…tendrán que leer para averiguarlo, disfrútenlo :3**

**Marcando a la bestia.**

**Apuesta arriesgada.**

Hinata se encontraba revisando la aldea de la Arena cuando recibe un mensaje desde Konoha, con uso de su Hiraishin aparece en su oficina con Shikamaru esperándola.

¿Que…?-iba a preguntar Hinata cuando Shikamaru le entrega el pergamino que Sakura le había dejado, confundida Hinata lo abre y lee:

"Hinata, si lees esto es porque la predicción de Shikamaru fue cierta y ahorita mismo debe de estar luchando contra Naruto en el Valle del Fin.

SIN IMPORTAR QUE, no me sigas, pienso prepararte a Naruto para que puedas cazarlo por donde sea que se mueva, se que debes pensar que las marcas del Hiraishin no funcionaran…yo me encargare de que lo hagan, hasta entonces no te aparezcas por aquí o saldrá corriendo como un gatito asustado, solo espera mi señal.

Confía en mí, tu amiga Sakura"

¿Hinata?-llama Shikamaru al ver la tan pensativa, esta enrolla el pergamino y usa el Hiraishin para moverse a una distancia prudente del valle, quedando en medio de un bosque, se recuesta en un árbol y se siente a meditar en espera de la señal de Sakura.

Hinata sabía muy bien lo fuerte que era Sakura lo que le había dicho a Naruto no era mentira, pero aun así la diferencia de poder entre una y otra no era leve precisamente, Hinata confía en que Sakura cumplirá con lo que le había escrito, confía en ella, sabe muy bien que no es del tipo de persona que haría algo sin pensarlo.

Sakura no tenía mucho de haber empezado su lucha contra Naruto y tal cual le había dicho Naruto no era capaz de tocarla, ni siquiera de cortarle un mecho por un movimiento fallido ni nada, Sakura esquivaba los ataques de Naruto muy fácilmente, mientras que sus golpes aun que no alteraban el aura que Naruto tenía a su alrededor como lo hacia el puño suave de Hinata, Sakura le causaba daño con su fuerza inhumana este año se notaba en un Naruto agitado y jadeante.

Eso es…ódiame…enójate…no quiero que escapes…-se decía Sakura al ver como la expresión rabiosa en el rostro de Naruto crecía, en la palma de cada mano, debajo de sus guantes Sakura tenía las marcas del Hiraishin, más otros sellos en sus dedos, no podía permitir que Naruto los viera y tenía que colocárselos donde Naruto no los pudiera ver, o bien debajo de la ropa que aún le quedaba, nuca cuello, mandíbula, cualquier lugar donde su ojo no llegara, cosa que no sería fácil.

Naruto tienda su mano y el aura que cubre se torna intensa al estirarla contra Sakura sale un garra inmensa roja hecha de chackra la cual golpea donde se encontraba el agua evaporándola al instante, Sakura esquivo con suma facilidad, sin embargo la ola de calor que la golpeo cuando la mano paso por su lado y el intenso vapor la preocupaba ya que en el pasado este no existía este calor no era algo que tenía en el pasado, aun que no le afectaba tanto, realmente era preocupante.

Sakura cae nuevamente parada sobre el agua tensando todo su cuerpo libera una inmensa ola de chackra la cual la refresca y enfría todo el lago del Valle del Fin.

No tan solo tienes los poderes del Kyuubi, si no que también los de Naruto, ¡y eso es todo lo que puedes hacer!-desafía Sakura, en es instante Naruto se desaparece y un intenso calor la golpea por la espalda, Sakura es partida a la mitad por una acuchillada de Naruto pero resulta ser un clon, seguido por esto Naruto es enviado a la profundidad del lago por una patada de Sakura causando un temblor, nuevamente un destello rojo sale de las profundidades Sakura lo esquiva e inmediatamente tiene a Naruto frente suyo tratando de acuchillarla de nuevo, Sakura sujeta por la muñeca a Naruto y encuentra una oportunidad para tratar de colocarle uno de los sellos en la nuca a Naruto, pero cuando lo intenta siente como si su mano se fuese a convertir en cenizas, inmediatamente aleja a Naruto con una patada enviándolo contra una de las paredes del valle.

Sakura cae y queda sobre el agua con su mano derecha adolorida, su guante no se había quemado aun así inmediatamente se lo quita, la marca del Hiraishin se encontraba aun en su palma, así como los otros sellos, no mostraba quemaduras pero aun así se sentía horrible, rápidamente se coloca el guante y se sacude la mano.

Con un demonio…usando métodos convencionales no voy a poder atravesar esa aura-se dice Sakura al tiempo que choca sus puños-tengo que quitarle ese maldito escudo para poder marcarlo…¡o simplemente matarlo!-con esto Sakura se desaparece y reaparece nuevamente frente a Naruto aun que este esquiva el golpe, Sakura despedaza la pared y se lanza nuevamente contra este.

Aun que Sakura no podía usar el Hiraishin, el combate aéreo se le daba muy bien y usaba su propio Chackra para "saltar" en el aire similar a como si lo usara para caminar sobre el agua.

Naruto no se deja intimar en si el miedo que lo invadía había desaparecido por completo, cada vez que sus golpes chocaban contra los de Sakura una explosión sónica sacudía el valle.

Sakura intenta cada técnica que conoce para intentar atravesar el aura que envolvía a Naruto pero simplemente no podía, utiliza su bisturí de Chackra, así como técnicas de viento y fuego pero estos simplemente son absorbidos por Naruto, cansada del estar saltando de un lado a otro Sakura decide probar con la técnica más fuerte que conocía.

Sakura se posiciona sobre Naruto e inmediatamente cierra fuertemente su puño e inmediatamente un aura azul pálido lo cubre, este chackra se intensifica más y más hasta que del puño de Sakura sale rallos con sonido muy particular.

¡Ese…ese sonido!-exclama Naruto, Sakura retira su puño y grita-esto es por Kakashi sensi, ¡RAIKIRI!-Sakura lanza so golpe al aire disparando un rayo desde su puño el cual impacta a Naruto en su rostro y lo envía contra otra de las paredes del valle, a diferencia de Kakashi o Sasuke, Sakura había transformado el Raikiri que aprendió de Kakashi en un disparo en lugar de golpe cuerpo a cuerpo, sin el Sharigan para seguir y anticiparse al enemigo incluso con la velocidad actual de Sakura el impactar un Raikiri cuerpo resultaría imposible al menos que se encontrar desprevenido o totalmente inmóvil.

Cuando la pantalla de polvo se disipa Sakura nota algo realmente sorprendente, la mejilla derecha de Naruto, el lugar donde su Raikiri había impactado parecía tener una especie de quemadura, su ataque había atravesado el aura que cubría a Naruto, tenía una oportunidad de activar los sellos para Hinata.

Como…cómo es posible…-murmura Naruto en tono molesto, Sakura con un tono arrogante responde-por favor, no es muy diferente al entrenamiento que recibí de Tsunade, concentrar una cantidad masiva de Chackra en mis manos es algo que hago de cada rato y de forma natural, Kakashi sensi solo me enseño a terminar de explotar esta habilidad-con esto Sakura choca sus puños y ambos empiezan a despedir rayos y el sonido característico de esta técnica llena por completo el valle.

La frustración se marca en el rostro de Naruto desapareciendo reapareciendo inmediatamente frente a Sakura, sin embargo en esa milésima de segundo Sakura en un movimiento rápido captura a Naruto por la cabeza sujetándola fuertemente y activando al máximo su Raikiri no tan solo perforando sino tratando de hacer explotar la cabeza de Naruto con aquella tormenta de rayos que generaba.

Mientras perforaba la cabeza de Naruto Sakura nota algo extraño, el aire a su alrededor se torna mucho mas pesado, cuando mira mas detenidamente se da cuenta el porqué, Naruto ambas manos se arremolinaba Chackra, no un rasegan normal lo que Naruto estaba creando, eran dos Rasen Shuriken los que Naruto preparaba, si se quedaba era muy probablemente que terminare cortada en miles de pedazos, pero si se iba perdería la única oportunidad de marcar a Naruto para Hinata.

Cuando Sakura levanta la vista ve en la punta de cada cola algo que la horroriza aun más, cinco colas, cinco Rasen Shirikens mas se formaban en sus colas, es cierto que el Raikiri de Sakura causaba un inmenso daño a Naruto, pero en este no se reflejaba dolor, lo que habia en su rostro era odio y rabia desbordad.

Sakura es invadida por una mezcla frustración y odio, utiliza todo el Chackra que puede para intensificar aun más el Raikiri y poder atravesar el aura de Naruto en el momento que sus dedos tocan las sienes de Naruto este lanza un grito de dolor desgarrador seguido de inmediato por un rugido con el cual estrella todos sus Rasen Shuriens contra Sakura creando una inmensa explosión la cual convierte el valle del fin en un inmenso cráter.

No se escucha nada salvo el sonido del agua que ahorra bajaba por un desnivel en forma de rápido en lugar de cascada, los colosos ya no estaban, cuando el humo se dispersa lo único que queda es un Naruto jadeante y marcado con el inmóvil y mutilado cuerpo de Sakura flotando frente suyo…

Naruto observa el cuerpo de Sakura impactado, lentamente un ristia aparece y crece hasta convertirse en una carcajada la cual invade todo el valle del fin-Mate…¡MATE A SAKURA, YO…!

Te felicito…-escucha un zurro Naruto justo detrás suyo seguido por una ya común explosión de Chackra la cual lo envía por los aires cuando se voltea encuentra a Hinata sin su máscara con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Naruto no sentía miedo, había matado a Sakura, hasta el momento la única persona que realmente le había dado una verdadera pelea, una extraña mezcla entre locura y felicidad lo invadía pero inmediatamente se da cuenta que algo andaba mal…cuando mato Gaara, Hinata enloqueció, cuando mato a Kakashi le había crecido otra cola, pero en este preciso momento, ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrió, por el contrario, Hinata patea el cuerpo de Sakura enviándolo por los aires e inmediatamente este se explota en una nube de humo blanco, era solo clon de sombras.

Ya a varios kilómetros de ahí se encontraba Sakura muy mal herida curándose, gran parte de sus ropa estaba desgarrada y tenia marcas de cortes por todos su cuerpo y una extraña sonrisa marcada en su rostro-cuando este termine voy a tener más cicatrices que tu Hinata-murmuraba Sakura a forma de tratar de animarse.

En el preciso instante que Sakura perforo el aura de Naruto y lo marco detono sus Raikiris para alejarse lo más rápido posible, aun así la explosión de varios Rasen Shurkens era demasiado grande para escapar así como así, fue creando clon tras clon para impulsarse y dejo uno como señuelo, sin embargo resulto del todo imposible escapar del viento cortante de una de las técnica más poderosas de Naruto.

Sakura suspira y con una mirada calmada pero sería al cielo se dice-ahora todo depende de ti Hinata…pon punto final a esto…-ya Sakura habia hecho su parte, no solo había marcado a Naruto si no que también lo había herido gravemente, física y sicológicamente, ahora y por primera vez Hinata lucharía con todas sus fuerzas contra Naruto para ponerle punto final a esta pesadilla de una vez por todas…

**Espero les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta el siguiente cap, nos seguimos leyendo :3**


	9. 8 Bestia Acorralada, Demonio destado

**Bestia acorralada**

**Demonio Liberado**

Naruto tenía una expresión de Shock marcada en su rostro al ver que no había matado a Sakura, más aterrador aun Hinata se encontraba frente a el con aquella expresión severa marcada en su rostro, no transmitía odio ni ira aquella calmada y severa expresión le producía más miedo que el escucharla gritar o verla llevar su máscara de Oni.

Hinata lentamente se lleva su mano izquierda a su rostro acariciando la herida que Naruto le había hecho-no me importo perder mi ojo…-susurra Hinata haciendo que Naruto retroceda-tampoco me importo el que quedara esta cicatriz marcada en mi rostro…-Hinata avanza un paso haciendo que Naruto retroceda dos-lo que realmente me dolió de esta herida es que fuiste tú…un monstro profanando el cuerpo de mi querido Naruto-con esto Hinata hace un movimiento con su mano derecha y la máscara de Oni sale de su manga lentamente se la coloca y termina sentenciando-¡voy poner fin al sufrimiento de Naruto de una vez por todas!

Sin escatimar más palabras Hinata se lanza contra Naruto pero este inmediatamente usa el Hiraishin apareciendo nuevamente en aquella destrozada isla jadeando y aterrado-con un…-Naruto no puede terminar su frase cuando Hinata aparece frente a el y lo envía por los aires.

¡Pero cómo!-se pregunta confundido Naruto al tiempo que intentaba aterrizar de pie lo cual se le es imposible Hinata se mueve justo frente suyo con un Rasengan en su mano, Naruto utiliza nuevamente su Hiraishin apareciendo en una región boscosa, no puede siquiera tomar un respiro cuando siente el Rasengan de Hinata impactar en su espalda lanzando atreves de varios árboles.

Naruto intenta colocarse de pie, pero de una patada el rostro Hinata lo levanta y lo lanza nuevamente con una palmada que estremece por completo, Naruto utiliza nuevamente el Hiraishin apareciendo esta vez en un área montañosa y nevada.

Naruto estaba exhausto, los ataques de Hinata se encontraban por un nivel totalmente distinto a lo que había experimentado hasta el momento, su cuerpo le dolía y por si fuera poco estaba tosiendo sangre.

¿Ya estas agotado? apenas y estoy calentando…- una expresión de horror se marca en el rostro de Naruto al ver a Hinata nuevamente a solo paso suyo en una posición muy familiar, su pierna derecha flexionada y la otra estirada su cuerpo inclinado hacia el frente, su brazo izquierdo extendido sobre la pierna izquierda con su palma abierta y hacia arriba mientras el brazo derecho extendido hacia el cielo con su palma abierta y hacia arriba.

Naruto solo logra retroceder un paso cuando Hinata avanza dando un medio giro y conectando dos golpes en el pecho de Naruto, seguido por cuatro, ocho, dieciséis, treinta y dos, y sesenta y cuatro golpes empujándolo varios metros de distancia inmediatamente se desaparece y reparase justo debajo suyo pateándolo hacia los aires, Hinata desaparece y reaparece justo detrás de Naruto golpeándolo, desaparece y reaparece, continua así hasta que lanza a Naruto contra el suelo, inmediatamente Hinata crea un Odama Rasengan y se lanza contra Naruto creando una gran explosión.

Cuando la nube de polvo y nieve se dispersa Hinata no encuentra, Naruto se había tele transportado de nuevo, Hinata suspira, levanta su mano y abre y cierra su puño-puedo sentirlo…pude sentir su piel…sus huesos quebrarse…-Hinata mira al cielo y continua-el puño suave de mi familia realmente lo daña, agita esa aura de chackra que lleva con sigo hasta el punto que la disipa…-Hinata cierra fuertemente su puño y continua-…pero esto es solo el comienzo…tengo un extraño presentimiento de lo que se avecina–Hinata usa su Hiraishin y va en busca de Naruto nuevamente quien se encontraba a solo unos pocos kilómetros en la misma cadena montañosa.

Cuando Hinata aparece frente a Naruto se da cuenta que su presentimiento no era del todo herrado, el rostro de Naruto se encontraba bañado en sangre y los brazos y piernas mostraban quebraduras así como el protector de uso en su frente, pero su expresión no era de miedo, era rabiosa no era humana, ni siquiera animal, era la de un monstro herido y enfurecido, Naruto se coloca sobre la punta de sus dedos se deja caer apuñándose sobre sus manos, sus cinco colas se menean de un lado a otro lentamente, parecía un animal que estaba a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Cuando un gato acorrala a un ratón este se lanza contra el gato y lucha por su vida…-se decía Hinata al ver aquel Naruto, este ya no podía correr de Hinata y sabía muy bien que ni Gaara, Kakashi o Sakura se acercaban a lo que era Hinata, tenía que luchar para vivir, solo que en la coparación de Hinata ni Naruto era un ratón, ni Hinata un gato, ambos era dos demonios listos para matar al otro sin importar que.

Hinata no logra ponerse en guardia cuando Naruto desaparece y la golpe en toda la boca del estomago sacándole el aire a Hinata inmediatamente la patea a los aires y de su boca dispara aquel laser rojo contra Hinata, esta reacciona inmediatamente y prepara su Kaiten, el Kaiten de Hinata ya no podía ser llamado por este nombre ya que Hinata sin siquiera moverse podía sacar el chackra de su cuerpo y arremolinarlo a su alrededor, de hecho lo que Hinata hacia era un gigantes Rasengan alrededor de su para defenderse de los ataques.

Hinata bloque por completo el ataque de Naruto con su Kaiten pero cuando este se rompe Naruto la golpea con martillo enviándola y enterándola en el suelo, de la punta de cada cola salen varios rasengan, solo que cada uno de un elemento distinto, uno de aire, hielo, fuego, trueno y un Odama Rasenga, con un moviendo de sus colas lo lanza contra Hinata.

Hinata usa el Hasengeki para eliminarlos a todos e inmediatamente se voltea y lanza otro Hasengeki en el rostro de Naruto, Naruto en el aire se da vuelta y lanza un esfera de Chackra rojo contra Hinata, esta la contiene con sus manos y se la devuelve a Naruto quien la detona con otra.

Inmediatamente Naruto aparece atrás de Hinata esta se voltea pero Naruto la alcanza y acuchilla su costado izquierdo, aun que esto no le impide a Hinata lanzar una palmada contra Naruto lanzándolo por los aires, este desaparece y reaparece frente a Hinata pero esta para su ataque.

Un brutal combate de taijutso y ninjutsus de cuerpo a cuerpo se libera si un ataque fallaba se hacía un cráter un pequeño cráter en la montaña o se llevaban un pedazo entero con sigo, si colisionaban desaparecía media montaña, ninguno habla de Hinata solo se escuchaban el pesar de su respiración con los gritos de desahogo y rabia, mientras que Naruto gruñidos y rugidos.

Ambos se mueven a otro campo de batalla a un bosque cercano, Naruto instante acullicar de nuevo a Hinata pero esta lo detiene quedando sus manos apresadas, Hinata intenta lanzar un palmada contra Naruto pero este hace lo mismo que Hinata quedando ambos atrapados en un lucha de fuerza ahora.

Hinata tenía heridas de cuchilladas y quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, brazos, estomago, espalda piernas, casi todas sus ropas estaban desgarradas, mientras que los brazos y piernas y Naruto se podía quebrar en cualquier momento y una gran cantidad de morados en la poca piel aun visible de Naruto y lo que quedaba de su antigua chaqueta se había consumido por completo dejándolo con una camisa negra desgarrad, aun que Hinata llevaba su máscara la expresión en su rostro era la misma de Naruto una llena de Ira.

Ninguno de los dos pierde ni sede terreno al igual que Naruto Hinata está cubierta por escudo de Chackra, aun que Naruto intenta usar sus colas para atacar esta las repele y fuerza a Naruto arrodillarse, este lentamente se coloca de pie y de su boca empieza a salir una flama roja, sabiendo que esto no llegaría a ningún lado Hinata libera un pequeño rasenga en su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que Naruto lanza su flama contra Hinata.

El Rasengan de Hinata detona llevándose el brazo de hueso de Naruto, mientras que la flama de Naruto quema por completo el brazo izquierdo de Hinata de no haber sido por el escudo de Chakra que llevaba lo hubiera perdido al igual que Kakashi.

Ambos quedan jadeando, pero el flujo de la batalla estaba por cambiar, una mezcla de dolor e ira se marcan en el rostro de Naruto y con un potente rujio no una, sino dos nuevas colas sale y una potente ola de Chakra derriba a Hinata , aun con un solo brazo Naruto se lanza contra Hinata esta usando su velocidad logra esquivarlo, pero este repárese juste detrás suyo golpeándola con sus siete colas y lanzándola lejos derribando cada árbol a su paso.

Hinata apenas y podía moverse y le costaba respirar, se quita la máscara y la deja caer a un lado, estaba exhausta y jadeando, su pecho le ardía sin mencionar que había perdido bastante sangre de los constantes cortes que le había hecho Naruto, en cuanto a Chakra se refería Hinata tenía tanto como para acabar con un par de aldeas ninjas, el problema era que su cuerpo ya no soportaba el solo intentar extraer para volver a formar esa armadura de chakra la hacía llorar de dolor, Hinata el sonido de pasas acercarse, al levantar la mirada encuentra a Naruto frente suyo jadeando pero con una mirada rabiosa y decidida.

¡No…no puedo morir aquí!-Se decía Hinata frustrada al tiempo que las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos, Hinata intenta ponerse de pie, pero Naruto la pisa en el pecho enterrándola en suelo y haciéndola escupir sangre.

La mirada de Naruto decía exactamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder, este prepara su brazo para decapitar a Hinata pero en el instante que sus garras estaban a punto de tocar el cuello de Hinata se detiene.

Ca…Ca…-tartamudea Naruto, Hinata dirige la mirada a Naruto encontrando una expresión horrorizada y un rostro pálido no tan solo eso, se podía ver el como todo su cuerpo temblaba.

¡CALLATE!-grita Naruto al tiempo que se levanta y retrocede, Hinata no sabía lo que sucedía, e intenta ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible, con su brazo aun bueno prepara un ultimo rasengan, un Rasen Shuriken-Na…Naruto…gracias…-el dolor de crear aquel Rasengan era insoportable era la última oportunidad que tendría de poder acabar con aquel Naruto y se lanza por nuevamente contra Naruto con la esperanza de terminar con él.

En Konoha ya Sakura había regresado y se encontraba en la oficina Hinata esperando a que esta regresar-espero Hinata se encuentre bien…-Sakura no dudaba de la fuerza de Hinata, ni su poder actual, pero sabía que este reto no sería fácil-espero…-Sakura no puede terminar cuando Hinata aparece en el suelo en una condición que deja en Shock a Sakura…

**Espero verlos en el siguiente verlos en el siguiente capítulo, cya :D**


	10. 9 Calma, Pacto con un verdadero Demonio

**Calma**

**Pacto con un verdadero Demonio**

Hinata yacía boca arriba en el suelo de su oficina con una respiración pesada, su brazo izquierdo quemado en su totalidad y el derecho lleno de cortaduras hasta el punto que podría caerse en pedazos en cualquier momento, sus ropas desgarradas y todo su cuerpo con lleno de cortaduras, Sakura corre hacia ella cuando le pregunta que sucedió la respuesta de Hinata es toser sangre, Sakura inmediatamente pide ayuda y trasladan a Hinata a una sala medica unos pisos más abajo

Al otro extremo del mundo, Naruto se encontraba de rodillas jadeando y bañado en sangre, no podía ni siquiera mover sus colas, sus piernas y el protector de su frente estaban totalmente agrietados y en cuanto a sus brazos se refería…había perdido ambas manos y antebrazos, mientras que sus brazos se encontraban lleno de moretones y marcas, aun así esto le causaba dolor alguno, más dolor y angustia le causaba el hecho de que fue detenido nuevamente, no pudo matar a Hinata por segunda ocasión por que el se interpuso de nuevo.

Voy…voy…voy a callarte…-se decía con rabia Naruto mientras intentaba colocarse de pie-y una vez lo haga te prometo que la muerte de esa mujer no será rápida…-Naruto se tambalea cuando logra parase nuevamente-voy torturarla…y voy hacerte mirar hasta el final…-termina Naruto mientras camina en busca de algún lugar para poder descansar y recuperarse de su heridas.

Naruto…Naruto…¡NARUTO!-exclama Hinata quien se levanta de golpe de la cama, alboroto que arma hace que Sakura quien dormía en una silla del lado derecho de su cama se despierte encontrando a un Hinata sudada y adolorida.

¡Hinata detente!-comanda Sakura al tiempo que la sujeta para evitar que se levante, aunque las heridas que tenia Hinata eran relativamente "superficiales" su cuerpo estaba exhausto de la batalla del día anterior, Sakura logra tranquilizar a Hinata y nuevamente la recuesta.

Hinata que sucedió…por poco y te confundo con carne para asar…-comenta Sakura en tono preocupado, Hinata tenía una respiración un tanto agitada pero termina respondiendo con un tono agitado-Naruto…está vivo…

Una expresión triste se marca en el rostro de Sakura al escuchar a Hinata repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, cuan Hinata se da cuenta del como la miraba aclara-no es lo que piensas…el Naruto que amamos…está vivo…está vivo dentro de ese monstro…

Ahora la confusión aparece en Sakura, Hinata con un movimiento tosco de su brazo derecho lo lleva al cuello de Sakura simulando un acuchillada justo en el punto en el que Naruto se detuvo y continua-Naruto…no… "eso" detuvo justo aquí…le faltaba nada para degollarme…-Sakura toma la mano de Hinata y lentamente la devuelve a la cama, Hinata continua-se detuvo y empezó a gritar cállate, cállate…por instante su voz se escucho natural…me pidió que escapara…

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Hinata intenta levantarse de nuevo pero Sakura la detiene-¡cálmate, en las condiciones que estas no podrás hacer nada!-sentencia Sakura, pero Hinata no dejaba de intentar Sakura termina gritando-¡tranquilízate de una vez o el esfuerzo de Naruto será en vano!-tras escuchar eso Hinata se tranquiliza.

Sakura se sienta nuevamente y suspira para tranquilizarse ella también-tranquila Hinata, Naruto no atacara de nuevo, no dentro de un tiempo…-Hinata no entendía a lo que se refería Sakura, esta saca un pergamino de su bolso ninja y continua-me costó un poco rastrear las marcas del Hiraishin con el aura de Naruto, pero…-Sakura desenrolla el pergamino sobre Hinata revelando una silueta de Naruto con los brazos negros y el resto del cuerpo rojo-pero según esto estará ocupado curándose un buen tiempo.

El pergamino que tenia Sakura mostraba la condición actual de Naruto no podría determinar su posición pero podía ver el cómo se encontraba-por lo que veo le despedazaste ambos brazos, pero si miras…-Sakura apunta a donde se encontraba el codo-los está regenerando…muy lentamente pero lo hace…

Hinata se queda contemplando el pergamino por un instante luego voltea y pregunta-¿cuánto estimas?-a lo que Sakura responde algo calmada-si no se acelera o enloquece a lo que sus brazos se restauren, un mes cuando menos antes de que se encuentre recuperado en su totalidad.

Hinata observa el pergamino por un momento antes de dejarse caer sobre la almohada y llevarse su mano a la frente, en ese instante se da cuenta de que falta algo, Sakura le coloca su máscara en el pecho-apareció en tu rostro a noche, la guarde...no me gustaba verte con esta cosa en las condiciones que te encuentras.

Hinata la sujeta y contempla su máscara de Oni por un instante, terminar murmurando-un mes eh…-aquello extraño y en cierta forma atemorizo a Sakura, Hinata se deja caer nuevamente sobre la almohada y calmadamente pregunta-¿y cuanto crees que me tome a mi recuperarme?

Siendo honesta con las heridas que tenias deberías aun estar inconsciente…con algo de ayuda quizás en el mismo tiempo que a Naruto…-responde Sakura con un tono incierto, Hinata la mira de reojo por un momento dirigiendo la mirada al techo añade-haz lo que puedas para una semana…

¡Una semana!-exclama Sakura al tiempo que se levanta-eres una humana Hinata, no puedes hacerlo todo ni siquiera…-lo sé…-interrumpe Hinata a Sakura con tono calmado-se muy bien que soy una simple humana…por eso tengo que hacer algo antes de que este mes se termine…

Sakura no dice nada solo se queda contemplando aquel triste rostro de Hinata-cuando este mes termine es muy probable que Konoha se atacada por "eso" aun con Naruto conteniéndolo, el ya no me tiene miedo y no durara atacar a Konoha.

Sakura suspira y aun que temerosa se atreve a preguntar-y…¿qué piensas hacer que necesaritas salir en una semana?-Hinata devuelve su mirada al techo y responde calmadamente-algo que debí hacer desde que apareció este monstro-la respuesta que le daba Hinata no le inspiraba mucha confianza pero sabía muy bien que a la semana Hinata se saldría por las buenas o las malas y en realidad ninguna pared o ninja la detendría con Hiraishin simplemente desaparecería, tenía que hacer lo que mejor que pudiera para curar las heridas de Hinata en esa semana.

Al finalizar la semana, Hinata camina nuevamente, no es que pudiera luchar o algo por el estilo pero podía moverse aun que su cuerpo se encontraba vendado desde el cuello hasta los pies, Hinata informa a Sakura que no sabe cuánto tiempo se demorara preparando "eso" la deja a cargo mientras ella se encarga de ese asunto, el que Hinata no quisiera hablar de lo que pensaba hacer era preocupante, pero no podía hacer nada más que darle un voto de confianza y rogar que todo saliera bien.

Cuando Hinata llega a su casa en las afueras de Konoha se encierra y suspira, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería sumamente arriesgado, no tan solo no sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría, tampoco estaba segura de si lo conseguiría, Hinata suspira y sube a su cuarto a cambiarse, aun que el nuevo atuendo que iba a usar no era muy diferente al Hyuuga.

Hinata se viste con Kimono blanco similar al usado para algunos entierros, Hinata suspira nuevamente sube a su ático y saca un enorme cofre de este saca un pergamino negro, baja su sala vacía y se arrodilla en el centro de este.

Pronto Naruto…pronto…-Hinata extiende el pergamino pero no había nada escrito en este, coloca su máscara sobre el pergamino, cierra su ojo y empieza a realizar seños con sus manos, no sabe por cuánto tiempo estuvo repitiendo el mismo número de seños pero lentamente deja de escuchar, el ligero zumbido en sus oídos se desaparece, su propia respiración se desvanece hasta el sonido de sus propio corazón se esfuma, cuando esto sucede, Hinata lentamente abre ojo, todo a su alrededor era negro y un gran número de Kanjis rojo sangre formaban cuatro paredes, techo y piso y frente suyo arrodillado igual que ella se encontraba el Shinigami, el dios de la muerte.

Hinata no demuestra ningún tipo de emoción alguna ante el señor de los muertos, no habla no se mueve, solo se queda observando al Shinigami con su único ojo, de un movimiento suave con su mano derecha del Shinigami, aparece en esta una larga pipa en su mano y tras un respiro pregunta con un tono frio-¿que quieres mi niña?

Hacer un pacto contigo, Shinigami sama-responde Hinata con un tono seco, el Shinigami da otro respiro a su pipa a y continua sin darle mucha importancia-¿entiendes que lo que significa usar esta técnica no es asi?

No es esa técnica lo quiero de usted Shinigami Sama-ante aquella respuesta de Hinata una extraña expresión de interés se marca en el diabólico rostro del Shinigami-si no quieres el poder de mi sello, ¿que es lo que deseas mi niña?

Todo tu poder…eso es lo que deseo-responde Hinata, el Shinigami suelta una risita que se convierte una carcajada-todo mi poder, realmente tienes…-sé muy bien lo que estoy pidiendo-interrumpe Hinata al Shinigami, en lugar de molestarse, una extraño interés se despierta en el Shinigami, con un tono diabólico continua-si fueses mas especifica quizás pudiera entenderte.

Es simple Shinigami sama, quiero me poseas, quiero que conviertas mi cuerpo en el tuyo y me des el poder que necesito-responde Hinata, el Shinigami regresa a su pipa y por un rato ninguno de los dos habla solo se ve el humo del Shinigami recorrer la habitación y golpear el rostro de Hinata cada vez que este soplaba hacia esta.

Lo que pides…no es del todo imposible mi niña-rompe el silencio el Shinigami con una extraña sonrisa-pero…porque pides esto, acaso mi técnica no es suficiente para acabar con tu enemigo.

No-se limita a responder Hinata permaneciendo inmutable, la extraña sonrisa se marca a un más en el Shinigami-por lo general…pido la vida de quien pide poder, pero lo que tu pides requerirá mucho más que solo tu vida, ¿que tienes para ofrecerme?-pregunta el Shinigami con un diabólico y enfermizo

La vida de mi enemigo, quizás unas mil o miles de almas-responde Hinata, el Shinigami nuevamente se limita a observar a la inmutable Hinata con una sonrisa marcada en su diabólico rostro responde-quiero diez mil almas…si es cierto que tu enemigo miles de almas ruega que posea diez mil, de lo contrario, tendrás que pagar el resto de las almas restante con las de aquellos que amas, con las de aquellos que deseas proteger, estas dispuesta a hacer seméjate sacrificio.

Si las almas de mi enemigo no alcanzan pagare cien almas mas a cambio de las de mis amigos y los que protejo, en otras palabras tendrás un festín de cerca de cien mil almas si las que posee mi enemigo no te satisfacen-responde con un tono seco Hinata, el Shinigami suelta su pipa al escuchar las palabras de Hinata y revienta en carcajadas

Realmente eres interesante mi niña…-murmura el Shinigami, su mirada ahora se dirige a la máscara de Hinata, el Shinigami se la pide, Hinata la toma solemnemente y se la entrega, este la examina y en tono curioso comenta al tiempo que la rasguña con su garra-que mascara más interesante…-a diferencia de una ruptura física, cada vez que el Shinigami rasguña un intenso dolor azota el pecho de Hinata, pero esta permanece inmutable aun que un sudor frio empieza a recorrer su rostro.

No tienes porque disimular mi niña…esto realmente duele-con esto el Shinigami clava su garra en la máscara y un dolor aun mas intenso, indescriptible invade a Hinata-esta mascara refleja tu alma no es asi…-el Shinigami voltea la máscara pero esta ya no era el diseño que tenía antes Hinata, era el mismo rostro del Shinigami-tu alma es mi ahora.

El Shinigami le entrega la máscara a Hinata quien la toma con sumo cuidado-te recomiendo ponértela solo frente a ese enemigo…de lo contrario no garantizo la seguridad de tus seres queridos-con esto el Shinigami se desaparece dejando a Hinata sola en su sala con aquella mascara.

Hinata estaba jadeando, el dolor no desaparecía, pero esto no era lo único, había un extraño aroma en el aire, así como un extraño eco, parecía gritos, cientos, no, miles de voces gritando no eran personas que Hinata conociera, tampoco era un talento que Hinata poseyera antes; una explosión hace que regrese en sí, Hinata sale de su casa encontrando a Konoha en llamas, Naruto se había recuperado y ahora Konoha sufría su ira.

El edificio del Hokage había estallado la parte superior, Sakura se encontraba frente a este rodeada de los ninjas de Konoha, de entre las llamas una silueta se asoma, era Naruto.

Sus brazos y piernas estaban completamente sanados, en adición, sobre donde se encontrarían los nudillos habían espinas de hueso, en los codos y rodillas sobre salía dos grandes espinas de hueso, la de los codos hacia afuera y las rodillas hacia arriba y el aura que antes lo cubría había desaparecido por completo.

Si había algo realmente aterrador en ese Naruto era su mirada, su expresión rabiosa y llena de ira era algo que todos en la aldea habían escuchado, pero no de esa mirada, ya Naruto no tenía los ojos de un humano, realmente eran los de un monstro.

¿Donde…esta?-la voz de Naruto tampoco sonaba a la de este, era más áspera, tenía un eco extraño y diabólico en esta, Sakura tratando de no demostrar miedo alguno responde calmada-supongo que te refieres a Hinata, lo siento pero ella está ocupada-dando un paso al frente y poniéndose en guardia sentencia Sakura-¡primero tendrás que vértelas con nosotros!-la expresión bestial en el rostro se intensifica y lanza un potente rugido el cual retumba en toda la aldea antes de lanzarse contra Sakura

Pero…¿cuánto tiempo paso?-se preguntaba Hinata, realmente se había tardado todo un mes en firmar el pacto con el Shinigami, o Naruto habia sando antes de lo previsto.

Hinata suspira y le dirige una mirada a su máscara de Oni ahora tenía el rostro del Dios de la Muerte, la voltea encontrando en la parte interna de la máscara era de color negra y sobre esta encontraban grabados un gran números de Kanjis de color rojo, ya no podía echarse para atrás, solo esperaba que su plan saliera como esperaba, de lo contrario todo por lo que había luchado hasta el momento terminaría en muerte…

Esto…esto es imposible…-se decía jadeante Sakura mientras intentaba colocarse de pie, la diferencia de poder con la que ella se había enfrentado a Naruto rallaba en lo abismal, por no decir divino, simplemente no podía tocarlo y aun que conectase un golpe directo Naruto parecía no sentirlo.

Sakura estaba logrando arrodillarse cuando Naruto la patea lanzando unas decenas de metros quedando bocabajo en suelo, bañada en su propia sangre y sin fuerza Sakura solo contaba con un milagro, el sonido del rugir de Naruto aparece frente suyo, resignada a acepta el golpe final, Hinata aparece frente suyo pateando a Naruto en el estomago seguido por una palmada en el pecho de este haciéndolo retroceder unos pocos metros.

¡Hinata!-exclama Sakura al ver a quien mas quería en ese momento, lo único curiosos para Sakura era sus vestimentas las cuales no eran las habituales.

Un silencio incomodo reina entre Naruto y Hinata, nadie dice nada, la expresión de Hinata era calmada mientras que la de Naruto salvaje, es este quien rompe el silencio-ya no lo escucho…-murmura Naruto con su todo diabólico, Hinata permanece inmutable mientras Sakura parece confundida, Naruto grita-¡ya no lo escucho, ya puede contenerme, por fin soy libres de las ataduras de ese maldito niñato!-Naruto avanza un paso y continua-¡ese a quien llaman Naruto por fin a muerto, por fin podre matarte de una vez por todas!

Sakura estaba por entrar en Shock al escuchar esa noticia, pero Hinata permanece inmutable, tanto Sakura, como Naruto, como todos los que la veian esperaban la reacción de Hinata, esta simplemente suspira y cierra los ojos y un por un momento no hay respuesta.

Te equivocas…y también te lo agradezco…-responde Hinata casi murmurando, tanto Sakura como Naruto estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de Hinata, esta abre nuevamente sus ojos y en tono calmado continua-Naruto sigue vivo muy dentro de ti…herido, pero vivo…puedo sentirlo…-el que Hinata haya sellado ese pacto con el Shinigami tuvo unas ventajas después de todo, podía escucharlas, sentir las almas de quienes se encontraban cerca de ella, lo único que salía del Naruto frente suyo eran gritos de sufrimiento, pero aun dentro de todo ese oscuro ser pudo sentir la tenue y débil esencia de Naruto que luchaba por sobrevivir.

Y también te agradezco que lo hallas dormido…-con esto Hinata hace un movimiento con su mano derecha saliendo la máscara del Shinigami de su manga, en el instante que Sakura ve esa mascara un horrendo escalofrió recorre todo su cuerpo, después de todo ella sabia el secreto de esa mascara, esta reflejaba lo más profundo de su alma, el hecho de que tuviera ese aspecto…el solo intentar descifrar el significado de ese aspecto aterraba a Sakura

La expresión de Hinata parece apagarse y con un tono suave continua mientras lentamente se lleva la máscara a su rostro-me daría mucho dolor que Naruto me viera así…

¡Hinata espera!-grita Sakura, pero era muy tarde, en el instante que la máscara toca el rostro de Hinata, una fuerte ola de Chakra los empuja a todos los que tenía cerca menos a Naruto quien parecía petrificado por lo que veía.

Las uñas de Hinata, de sus manos y pies crecen ligeramente convirtiéndose en garras afiladas, su piel lentamente se tornaba de morado pálido y su cabello se tornaba de color blanco, alrededor de su brazo derecho aparece un rosario rojo y su nuevo rostro lentamente cobra vida, los ojos de la máscara se cierra y súbitamente se abre emitiendo una luz roja intensa una última explosión de Chakra negro sele del cuerpo de Hinata seguido por un rugido que literalmente perforaba el alma.

Naruto retrocede ante la explosión de Chakra y es enceguecido por un instante, cuando se recupera un expresión de miedo invade nuevamente en su rostro, Hinata se encontraba frente al erguida, transformada en un verdadero demonio, la apariencia de Hinata no era lo que resultaba aterrador en sí, era el aura negra que emanaba de ella, esa extraño chakra lo estremecía por completo.

Hinata…¿que has hecho?-se preguntaba aterrada Sakura, ella conocía la técnica del Shinigami, también sabía que esta técnica no era como la realizaba Hinata, era mucho más sutil y solo el que la usa y sufre pueden ver lo que sucede realmente

Hinata avanza un paso y señalando a Naruto se dirige a este en tono firme-¡Escúchame bien maldito monstro!-exclama Hinata con un extraño eco demoniaco, Naruto retrocede, lo único que puede hacer es devolverle una expresión de odio-¡para bien o para mal, esto se termina aquí y AHORA!-sentencia Hinata el tiempo que se lanza contra Naruto

** Bueno, espero hallan disfrutado de este, el final está cerca :D nos leemos en el siguiente cuídense, cya :D**


	11. 10 En el Interior de la Bestia

** NOTA IMPORTANTE: Hola y disculpen la molestia pero esto es importante, si vas llegando a este capitulo directamente desde el anterior, en ese caso ignora el resto de la nota y disfruta del capitulo :D**

** Si estas retomando el fic en este capítulo, es decir entraste directamente a este capitulo DEBES LEER nuevamente el capitulo anterior ya que lo extendí al no poder hacer un capitulo intermedio entre este y el anterior, realmente lo siento por el inconveniente causado -.- pero si no leen el capitulo anterior no entenderán nada, espero disfruten tanto el anterior extendido como este :D**

**En el interior de la bestia.**

**En busca de Naruto.**

Naruto inmediatamente responde al ataque de Hinata preparando su llamarada, Hinata inmediatamente sujeta firmemente el rostro con su mano izquierda y clavándole sus garras en su frente, mejilla derecha y la garra del pulgar en el cuello impidiéndole abrir su boca forzándolo a tragarse su flama.

Ya has causado bastante daño en mi aldea…-susurra Hinata, inmediatamente lleva a Naruto hacia atrás con un solo movimiento de su mano al tiempo que usa el Hiraishin para sacarlo de la aldea quedando a varios kilómetros de esta en una área boscosa, Hinata lleva a Naruto hacia atrás y grita-¡TERMINEMOS ESTO AQUÍ!-lanza a Naruto quien atraviesa cada árbol que encuentra hasta que sale del bosque quedando como campo de batalla un llano.

Naruto rueda un poco antes de colocarse sobre sus pies encontrando inmediatamente a Hinata frente suyo acuchillándole el rostro arrancándole un gran trozo de piel, Naruto inmediatamente contra ataca acuchillando a Hinata en el pecho marcándole una gran herida y haciéndola retroceder algunos metros.

Naruto haciendo un movimiento de cuello truena sus huesos desapareciendo por completo la herida en su rostro sin dejar marca alguna, Hinata toma una postura animal mientras su herida se regeneraba al igual que sus ropas, mientras que una mirada de odio se intensifica en el rostro de Naruto el rostro del Shinigami de la máscara permanece inmutable, solo tuerce a un lado su cabeza mientras en respuesta a la expresión de Naruto.

Que sucede…¿aun tienes miedo…?-pregunta Hinata con su fantasmal tono de voz, Naruto solo responde con un gruñido, Hinata tuerce su cabeza al otro lado continua-¿aun tienes miedo de mi…realmente crees que podrás matarme…?-Naruto aparece frente Hinata clavándole un golpe en su mejilla izquierda, Hinata inmediatamente aprovecha para devolvérselo.

Sin moverse Hinata y Naruto intercambian golpes uno tras otro, Hinata ni siquiera usaba el estilo de su familia lanza puñetazos y acuchilladas, no importaba la herida que se causaran, esta simplemente sanaba inmediatamente, Naruto intenta lanzar un golpe contra la máscara de Hinata pero esta lo detiene e inmediatamente le muerde el hombro .

¡Maldita!-grita Naruto al tiempo que clava un rasegan en el estomago de Hinata haciéndola retroceder, no es capaz de recuperarse por completo cuando Naruto lanza aquella llama de su boca contra Hinata, esta a duras penas reacciona para esquivarla y al igual que Kakashi aquel ataque no solo se llevo el brazo izquierdo de Hinata, también su seno izquierdo y por poco parte de su rostro, una sonrisa placentera se marca en Naruto la cual se convierte en terror en el instante siguiente.

Un sonido crujiente se hace presente muy sutilmente, se podían ver el cómo des de la columna de Hinata salía las costillas que Naruto había desvanecido, así como el pulmón izquierdo y parte del corazón, los huesos de su hombro crecen lentamente pasando a los del brazo y mano, los músculos empiezan a tomar su lugar seguido muy de cerca por la piel así como la vestimenta de Hinata.

Por más que tenía sus nueve colas, se encontraba a todo su potencial, aquella escena hizo que el miedo y el terror lo invadiera nuevamente, Naruto tenía un capacidad de regeneración increíble pero ni siquiera era comprable con el cuerpo que tenia Hinata, no era un duro o resistente como el del mismo Naruto, pero el de Hinata simplemente se reusaba a morir sin importar que.

Desesperado Naruto hace aparecer nueve Odamarasengan en las puntas de sus colas lanzándolos contra Hinata quien de un movimiento los envía al cielo iluminando la noche a varios kilómetros de distancia, Hinata inmediatamente responde con su propio Odamarasengan el cual conecta de lleno contra Naruto.

La batalla entre Hinata y Naruto se vuelve mucho más activa, aun que Naruto intentaba tomar algo de terreno, Hinata de inmediato le daba alcance con su Hiraishin tratando de golpearlo, si Naruto usaba un Rasengan o similar, Hinata o lo desviaba o devoraba y contraatacaba inmediatamente, no tan solo en velocidad y fuerza ganaba Hinata con ese cuerpo, sino en resistencia, al inicio Naruto podía recuperarse de los ataques de Hinata en un instante, pero ahora el recuperarse de acuchillada de Hinata o golpe como tal le tomaba reponerse de este o sanarlo, mientras que Hinata parecía no sentir dolor, podía ser acuchillada, sus huesos romperse o simplemente Naruto podía borrar una parte de su cuerpo, al instante siguiente, su herida se encontraba sanada, sus huesos recuperados o su cuerpo restaurado, el único lugar que Hinata realmente protegía era su máscara.

¡Con un demonio!-se dice Naruto molesto un tanto cansando cuando por fin Hinata le da un respiro-tengo que acabar con esa maldita mascara…!tengo que arrancársela!-exclama Naruto quien desaparece, Hinata se levantaba del golpe de Naruto cuando este aparece frente suyo sujetándola por la máscara, de inmediato Hinata sujeta firmemente el brazo de Naruto con sus manos y piernas y lo aprieta triturando el brazo de Naruto hasta que lo suelta.

Naruto libera una ola de Chackra para forzar a Hinata a soltarlo, pero esta se recupera de inmediato y clava su codo en el estomago de Naruto seguido por un golpe a la mandíbula y una palmada al pecho, haciendo que Naruto pierda el conocimiento por un instante.

¡Esta es mi oportunidad, ahora o nunca!-se dice Hinata aprovechando el instante en el que Naruto se encontraba en el aire realiza una combinación de sellos a una velocidad increíble, mientras lo hace el rosario alrededor de su brazo empieza a brillar.

Pero…que…-Naruto empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento pero ya era tarde, con un último sello Hinata retrocede su brazo apareciendo un agujero negro del tamaño de una cabeza frente a ella y cuatro iguales en diagonales a Naruto, extiende su brazo dentro del agujero e inmediatamente de los otro cuatro salen varios rosarios aprisionando a Naruto por sus muñecas y tobillos quedando encadenado verticalmente en medio del aire.

Cuando por fin termina de recuperar su conciencia por el intenso dolor de sus cadenas ve a Hinata sacar su mano, tomar el rosario en envolvérselo en el cuello seguido de esto Hinata salta aterrizando encima de Naruto clavando sus mano izquierda en el hombro de Naruto y sus pies en la cadera de Naruto, con su mano derecha coloca un poco del rosario alrededor del cello de Naruto e inmediatamente clava sus garras en el hombro de Naruto.

Una expresión nerviosa se marca en Naruto en el momento que ve el rostro inmutable de la máscara Shinigami de Hinata en tono seco y cortante sentencia-hora de comer-en el instante que Hinata abre la boca de la máscara del Shinigami pierde el conocimiento.

Uh…-Hinata sentía su cuerpo adormilado y pesado, en si la sensación resultaba extraña ya que eso no era lo último que recordaba.

¿Donde…donde estoy?-se pregunta Hinata aun sin poder ver claramente, los sonidos a su alrededor no eran los que se escuchaban hasta hace un instante, en si lo que sentía en sus manos y piernas no era la piel de Naruto, era agua, a su alrededor se escuchaba el silbido del vapor saliendo de algún lado y el gotear del agua.

Cuando Hinata se lleva sus manos a los ojos se sorprende de algo, su rostro no tenía la cicatriz que Naruto le había dejado, de hecho Hinata lentamente abre ambos ojos, su ojo izquierdo estaba intacto, podía ver, inmediatamente sondea el lugar, parecía encontrarse en una especie de cañería de unos veinte metros de alto y veinte de ancho, había agua hasta sus tobillos y un sin número de tuberías en las paredes, techo y piso, aun que no había algún tipo de lámpara el lugar en si tenía una especie de luz tenue verde y rojiza iluminándolo.

¿Que…que es este lugar…?-se pregunta Hinata a un tratando de asimilar que sucedía, porque su ojo izquierdo antes destrozado ahora se encontraba intacto al igual que su rostro así el cómo su cabello era de color negro en lugar de blanco y su piel su natural color pálido en lugar del color morado pálido del Shinigami, no tan solo eso, su cuerpo y vestiduras en si tenían un extraño resplandor blanco brillante.

Un fuerte sonido se escucha desde atrás, Hinata se voltea encontrando unas inmensas mandíbulas cubriendo y destruyendo el túnel en el que se encontraba, era la boca del Shinigami.

Si esa es la boca del Shinigami…eso significa…-Hinata se encontraba DENTRO de lo que era el "alma" de Naruto, se podía decir que aquella alcantarilla extraña era una representación del alma de Naruto y ella era o bien una manifestación o su propia alma dentro de la de Naruto, quizás por esto su ojo y rostro se encontraban intacto.

El sonido de una tubería reventar retumba seguido de inmediato por varios similares, el agua a sus pies es tragada por la boca del Shinigami, ella, su cuerpo demoniaco afuera había empezado a devorar el alma de Naruto.

¡¿Que…que es ese sonido?-exclama Hinata ante un sonido muy particular, no era vapor ni tuberías rompiéndose, eran gritos de sufrimiento o dolor, Hinata se voltea y ve una masa negra acercándose a lo lejos, salta a una tubería gruesa que se encontraba en la pared izquierda para evitar aquella masa negra la cual eran almas, era imposible determinar cuantas habían o quienes eran, estaban fusionadas "aquello" solo se podía ver pasar e introducirse dentro de la boca del Shinigami.

El ver aquel desfile infernal alegra a Hinata pero a su vez la preocupa, sabía que esa inmensa cantidad de almas alimentaria y saciaría al Shinigami, en especial el plato fuerte…pero le preocupa ya que no sentía ni el alma de Naruto ni la que llenaría el hambre del Shinigami.

Hinata se pone en marcha siguiendo la tubería mientras su boca avanzaba lentamente destruyendo aquel lugar etéreo y devorando un gran número de almas que se encontraban atormentando a Naruto, Hinata no podía oler ni sentir las almas ya que no poseía el cuerpo del Shinigami, así como tampoco podía usar el Byakugan ya que eso era parte de su cuerpo el cual tampoco tenía, solo podía confiar en su intuición y en su corazón para encontrar el alma de Naruto.

Hinata avanza una line recta interminable hasta llegar a un punto donde se divida el túnel en tres, de todos ellos salía aquella masa negra que devoraba el Shinigami, no sabía que sucedería si ella se introducía en esta cosa, tampoco sabía que camino seguir y el tiempo no estaba de su lado, el sonido del túnel desmoronándose detrás suyo se había apagado hace tiempo, por consiguiente había dejado la boca del Shinigami atrás hace rato por lo cual decide tomar un momento para meditar y encontrar el camino correcto.

Naruto…-susurra Hinata con tono triste y preocupado-Naruto…-Hinata susurra el nombre de Naruto sin cesar hasta que realmente puede sentirlo, una débil y tenue flama de vida la llama del túnel a su izquierda, segura de esto, Hinata salta al túnel introduciéndose en aquella masa negra la cual no era más que una simple ilusión, Hinata nuevamente corre hasta que encuentra en el final una habitación, a la simple distancia se podía ver una jaula inmensa destruida, esta era la prisión del Kyuubi.

Hinata en el momento que entra se percata de que algo anda mal, no tan solo no se encontraba Naruto, si no que durante todo el trayecto no se había topado en esa masa negra con el único "ser vivo" ahí dentro, el Kyuubi, lentamente avanza acercándose a la oscura prisión del Kyuubi, pero se detiene al sentir algo en el hombro, cuando ve que era había una mancha de sangre en su hombro, al dirigir su mirada hacia arriba ve que algo se aproxima, Hinata da un salto hacia atrás evitando fuera lo que fuera lo cual al tocar el suelo causa un inmensa explosión.

En guardia y enceguecida por el agua levantada, Hinata espera a lo que fuere fuese que había caído, cuando la cortina creada por el roció del agua se aligera Hinata encuentra una horrible figura delante suyo, era el Kyuubi…solo que está un tanto cambiado, su cuerpo ya no era rojo, en si no tenia pelaje, su piel estaba toda hinchada y era de color negra, solo que esa hinchazón no era normal, eran rostro, de todo su cuerpo salían rostro humanos, salvo por su cabeza la cual mantenía la forma de zorro y colas que seguían siendo las mismas, lo más aterrador de la escena no era aquella aberración espiritual era lo que tenía en su hocico.

¡Naruto!-exclama Hinata aterrada al ver a Naruto guindado del hocico de aquella aberración bañado en sangre y a duras penas respirando.

¿Lo quieres?-pregunta el Kyuubi con su horrible voz, al mismo tiempo lanza el cuerpo de Naruto al aire y de un solo bocado se lo traga, en ese instante, el amorfo Kyuubi brilla de Negro y lentamente se transforma en un Naruto de color negro de ojos rojos terminando en tono desafiante-ven por el…

** Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente, y ya falta poco, hasta entonces, cuídense mucho y hasta el próximo :D**


	12. 11 Pureza, Sacrificio

**Solo disfrútenlo :D**

**Pureza**

**Sacrificio**

Hinata llena de ira se lanza contra el Naruto negro, intenta conectar una palmada con su mano derecha en su pecho pero este sin moverse la sujeta por la muñeca y la retuerce hacia afuera sin mayor esfuerzo, aun que incomoda por la posición una palmada contra con su otra mano al rostro de Naruto impactando de lleno, pero había algo raro en esto…no pudo lanzar chacra de su palma, en si fue como si solamente hubiera colocado su mano en el rostro, ni siquiera habia fuerza en su golpe.

Naruto cierra su puño, toma un poco de vuelo y lo lanza contra el estomago de Hinata levantándola del suelo y haciéndola sangrar por la boca, inmediatamente lo saca del estomago y lo lanza contra el rostro de Hinata golpeándola en la mejilla izquierda, antes de que se callera, Naruto le da una vuelta soltándole la mano y la patea en la espalda lanzándola por los aires aterrizando algunos metros de Naruto.

Hinata agonizaba en el suelo con sus manos en la boca de su estomago y sin poder parar de toser sangre-que…que esta pasando…porque no tengo…fuerza-Hinata escucha los pasos de Naruto acercándose, intenta ponerse de pie pero Naruto no le deja y le pisa su cabeza para seguidamente tomarla por el cabello y ponerla de pie, inmediatamente la golpea de nuevo esta vez en el pecho lanzándola otra vez golpeando esta vez con una pare detrás suyo, lo cual era raro ya que donde se encontraba esa pared era por donde ella había entrado.

Adolorida Hinata, se apoya en la pared para colocarse de pie, aun asi la pregunta ¿cuándo? se le escapa en un susurro a lo que Naruto responde con su voz normal pero con un extraño eco en esta-yo la puse ahí.

¿Quien…quien eres…que…eres?-pregunta enfurecida Hinata mientras le dirigía una expresión molesta a Naruto, este se detiene a unos pasos de distancia, no da respuesta inmediata, quitándole la mirada Hinata y con una expresión un tanto triste responde-Kyuubi…ese es el nombre por el cual llamaban el cuerpo que tenia hace un momento…

¿Eres…eres el Kyuubi?-pregunta Hinata mientras se recostaba a la pared con la esperanza de poder recuperar su aliento y descifrar porque sus ataques no tenían poder.

No lo soy-responde Naruto en tono secante-no soy el Kyuubi, no soy nadie quien devoro el Kyuubi ese dia…-la expresión triste de Naruto cambia a una rabiosa y le dirige nuevamente la mirada a Hinata-no se quien soy, lo único que se es que las memorias de quien llaman Naruto me han atormentado desde el dia que regrese a este mundo, ¡y tu eres la causa de todo!-sentencia Naruto al tiempo que enviste contra Hinata y estrella su cabeza contra la pared, sujetándola firmemente por el cuello la lanza hacia atrás.

Voy a acabar contigo, con eso detendré ese cuerpo tuyo de devorar mi alma y luego…-aun que Hinata estaba tosiendo agonizando interrumpe a Naruto con una leve risa que rápidamente se convierte en una carcajada.

Naruto molesto la patea en el estomago y tomándola nuevamente por el cabello le pregunta sumamente molesto-¿Que es tan gracioso…?-aun que su boca estaba llena de sangre se podía ver una sonrisa en su rostro-crees que con matarme detendrás esto…¿si yo estoy aquí…que esta afuera?

La confusión se marca en Naruto al tiempo que suelta a Hinata, esta prosigue una habilidad del Shinigami o mi deseo de salvar a Naruto, pero mi alma se único a la de Naruto y por eso estoy aquí, el cuerpo que esta afuera solo comerá y comerá hasta estar satisfecho…aun que me asimiles…no podrás detener el cuerpo hambriento del Shinigami.

Si no puedo detenerlo…si es cierto que mi fin esta cerca…-comenta Naruto en tono furioso-¡por lo menos tendré el placer de hacer pedazos tu alma!-exclama al tiempo que se voltea y ataca a Hinata.

Por más que Hinata intentaba defenderse sus golpes no tenían fuerza, simplemente tenían nada, era como si solamente tocara a Naruto, mientras que este despedazaba a Hinata sin darle respiro alguno y aunque totalmente adolorido y frustrada de no poder hacer nada se da cuenta de algo, el brillo blanco que emaba su cuerpo se desvanecía.

Hinata estaba tendida en el suelo rodeada de su propia sangre con parte de sus ropas desgarradas y heriadas por todo el cuerpo-tengo…que hacer algo…-Hinata escucha a Naruto acercarse lentamente mientras ella intentaba colocarse de pie-si no…si no saca a Naruto de ese cuerpo…-temblorosamente logra levantarse-todo abra sido en vano…Gaara…Kakashi…todos los que han muerto habrán muerto en vano…-lentamente levanta sus brazos para colocarse en guarda, Naruto corre hacia Hinata listo para acabar con Hinata-tengo que moverme…tengo…tengo…

Naruto lanza un golpe al rostro de Hinata para derribarla una última vez-TENGO QUE ACABAR CON EL-grita Hinata y el brillo blanco que liberaba enceguece a Naruto e inmediatamente siente un terrible dolor en su estomago, el puño de Hinata conecta en todo el estomago de Naruto lanzándolo contra el techo y clavándolo en este no podía ver a Hinata atreves de tanta luz solo escucha una especie de rugido, cuando se da cuenta, cuatro dragones hecho de agua estaban justo al lado suyo apunto de morderle en los brazos y piernas, Naruto libera una ola oscura de Chacra desasiéndose de los dragones y despegándose del techo y cayendo a salvo en el suelo.

Cuando levanta su mirada encuentra una silueta hecha de luz frente suyo seguido por una fuerte palmada en su pecho desgarrándole la chaqueta y la cota de malla.

¡Igual que Naruto…ahí esta…ahí tiene que estar!-se dijo Hinata al ver que al igual que Naruto este tenía el sello del cuarto en su estomago solo que era de color blanco.

Naruto resiste el golpe y no cae al suelo, pero no encuentra a Hinata frente suyo, cuando se voltea al sentir el calor de la luz que iradiaba Hinata, esta lo sugeta firmemente por el cuello con su mano derecha, por fin puede ver atreves del resplandor frente suyo encontrando a Hinata aun herida y sangrando debajo de aquella "armadura de luz" que la cubría con una mirada decidida, no encontraba odio ni ira en su rostro, solo una expresión molesta y decidida.

Hinata abre su mano izquierda y la lleva hacia atras-espero que esto te duela…- con esto tensa su mano y la expresión molesta de Hinata se intensifica al tiempo que lanza su mano contra el estomago de Naruto atravesándolo haciendo que este lance un grito desgarrador con una voz distinta y mas maligna que la de Naruto.

No estaba sangrando, el brazo de Hinata se había introducido tanto el cuerpo de Naruto que debió salir por su espalda, pero no lo hacía, un haz de luz negro cubria el agujero por donde había entrado el brazo de Hinata, esta lentamente lo empieza sacar haciendo que Naruto se retuerza de dolor, cuando saca su mano con esta trae un luz dorada la cual Hinata de un tirón saca y lanza al suelo, lentamente empieza a tomar forma humana, era Naruto a quien habia sacado.

El cuerpo del Naruto negro empienza a brillar nuevamente de negro, Hinata cierra firmemente su puño hasta el punto en el que sangra-Gaara…Kakashi…por todos los que has matados…-su puño despide un has de luz mas intenso que todo su cuerpo y con esto grita Hinata-¡PERO SOBRETODO POR EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE LE HAS CAUSADO A NARUTO!-Hinata lanza su puño a lo que aun quedaba del rostro del Naruto Negro lanzándolo por los aires al tiempo que este retoma su apariencia bizarra de Kyuubi haciéndolo atravesar la puerta que le había puesto cayendo a varios metros de la entrada.

Jadeante y exhausta cae sentada y el brillo que cubría a Hinata lentamente regresa a uno más tenue y suave.

Por fin….por fin acabe el-se decía Hinata en tono jadeante, un tenue sonido le recuerda el porqué estaba ahí, rápidamente se voltea y corre hacia Naruto, su cuerpo esta muy herido, poseía grandes orificios al nivel del estomago donde el Kyuubi le había clavado sus colmillos, Hinata intenta despertarlo pero este no responde.

Por favor Naruto…despierta…despierta…-susurra Hinata en tono lloroso moviendo levemente el cuerpo de Naruto, un sonido conocido la perturba, la boca del Shinigami estaba cerca, podía escucharla, hasta sentirla, se voltea pero encuentra un negro profundo en el túnel, pero el eco de sus succión y el agua corriendo al túnel le demuestra que ya esta cerca, aun sin responder Naruto, Hinata lo carga y lo lleva hasta la jaula del Kyuubi, lo coloca suavemente en el suelo y corre hasta el centro de la habitación.

No voy a permitir que te lo lleves…-Hinata realiza algunos sellos y coloca sus manos en el suelo, dos manos gigantescas de agua aparecen y toman la jaula del Kyuubi y la cierran, estas se disuelve y Hinata empieza una nueva técnica.

¡No voy a permitir que te lleves a Naruto!-se decía Hinata mientras realizaba una larga combinación de sellos con lo que parecía ser una oración, apareciendo cuatro Kanjis de color dorado opaco en la jaula, uno en la parte superior, inferior y en los dos extremos, Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste.

Hinata continua sin parar y lentamente el Kanji del toma un color dorado más vivo lentamente hasta que con fuerte sonido el Kanji se torna dorado, sin embargo algo le molesta y es el hecho de que la boca del Shinigami se siente "molesta" se había acelerado, se movía más rápido, tenía que terminar ahora.

¿Pero que?-un sonido nuevo la molesta eran pasos, pasos enormes, Hinata se voltea rápidamente para encontrar al Kyuubi saltando contra ella, Hinata intenta saltarlo pero el Kyuubi la atrapa en el aire con sus fauses callendo desplomando en el suelo y con Hinata gritando.

No…no pienso irme solo…-murmura la moribunda bestia mientras Hinata intentaba liberarse-¡voy a llevarte con migo al otro mundo!-exclama la bestia, aun que la situación era dolorosa, el sonido de la boca del Shinigami desaparece era como si el estuviera precensando lo que le sucedía a Hinata.

Realmente…realmente eres una creatura impaciente…-comenta Hinata mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo, una expresión confundida se marca en el Kyuubi-en el momento que me coloque esa mascara me condene a ser devorada por el Shinigami-dicho esto un Rasenshuriken aparece en la mano izquierda de Hinata girando a una velocidad increíble-nunca dije que no pienso acompañarte…¡solo quiero poder despedirme antes de irme!-sentencia Hinata al tiempo que usa su Rasenshuriken para cortarle el hocico al Kyuubi liberándose en el instante que toca suelo lanza su Rasenshuriken contra el Kyuubi enviándolo de nuevo por donde vino y lanzándose ella misma contra la jaula en la que se encontraba Naruto.

Hinata se encontraba sentada y sin fuerzas contra la pared, el Kanji brillaba intensamente, pero los otros tres lentamente se desvanecían, con las fuerzas que le quedan, Hinata crea tres clones de agua los cuales continúan donde ella había dejando, nuevamente la boca del Shinigami se mueve, aun que la distancia entre ella y la jaula era enorme se podía ver que ya en el túnel, muy pequeña, pero moviéndose rápidamente.

Mientras los clones de Hinata trabajaban en los otros Kanjis, Hinata también realizaba otra combinación de sellos con estos un gran Kanki dorado aparecía en medio de los cuatro, sagrado-tenemos que terminar rápido…tengo…tengo que hacer que los sacrificos de todos no sean en vano…

La boca del Shinigami estaba a medio camino cuando los Kanjis los ostros tres Kanjis brillan como el del Norte y con un último sello el Kanji del medio brilla tan intensamente como los otros.

Lo…lo logre….-Hinata suelta un risita al tiempo que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas el sello que había creado impediría que el Shinigami tocara a Naruto sentada moribunda y sin fuerzas Hinata esperaba a que el Shinigami se presentara para reclamar su alma.

Hi…Hina…-un escalofrió y una mezcla entre tristeza y felicidad invade a Hinata, haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, se levanta para poder ver por encima del pie de la reja.

Na…Naruto…-murmura en tono lloroso Hinata al ver a Naruto levantándose, al igual que ella el cuerpo de Naruto no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones de todas pero hacia lo posible.

Naruto…estas…estas vivo…-dice Hinata en tono lloroso, Naruto intenta caminar hasta Hinata para poder tocar su rostro pero su mano apenas intenta pasar la reja es repelida por una energía de color dorada.

Hi…Hinata…¿qué sucede, que esta pasando?-pregunta Naruto adolorido y confundido, desde el momento que aquella bestia había vencido a Naruto por el control de su cuerpo, no sabía nada de lo que sucedió hasta ahora.

Lo…lo siento Naruto…-responde Hinata en tono lloroso, Naruto intenta aclarar su visión así como acostumbrarse al extraño escándalo que escuchaba, cuando su vista aclara encuentra a Hinata sonrojada y con una expresión tímida frente a el junto a la boca del Shinigami llegando y destrozando la habitación.

Hinata…que…-Naruto estaba aterrado, Hinata en tono dulce y le dice-realmente lo siento Naruto…pero…me alegra el irme sabiendo que estas bien…-Hinata ya no puede mantenerse pegada al suelo y es levantada por la succión del Shinigami.

Hinata….!HINATA!-grita Naruto impotente al no poder ayudar a Hinata, este le dirige una última dulce mirada, cierra sus ojos y se dice calmadamente-lo siento Gaara…Kakashi…pero no creo poder verlos a donde voy-con ese como su único arrepentimiento Hinata entra en paz, serena y para ella victoriosa a las fauces del Dios de la Muerte.

**Para bien o para mal, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo :D**


	13. 12 Castigo, Hambre

**Castigo**

**Hambre.**

Mientras Hinata se encontraba dentro de Naruto el espectáculo afuera resultaba aterrador y un tanto bizarro el cuerpo de Naruto suspendido en el aire y aprisionado por los rosarios y Hinata sobre este, de los ojos y boca de Naruto salía un humo negro espeso el cual se introducía a la boca de la máscara del Shinigami, pero no tan solo esto, por todo el cuerpo de Naruto salían esto hilos negros, lo más aterrador de todo era el hecho los gritos de sufrimiento que resonaban en toda la llanura, el grito de las almas de Hinata devoraba para el Shinigami.

Aun siendo el Shinigami, la cantidad que este puede absorber es limitada, gigantesca pero limitada, el Kyuubi había devorado a tantos ninjas y un gran número de estos poderosos que este humo negro no cesaba de salir tanto así que la máscara del Shinigami empezaba agrietarse.

A medida que la batalla entre Hinata y el monstro que habitaba a Naruto el sufrimiento de Hinata se marcaba en su cuerpo, las mismas heridas "físicas" que presentaba su alma las tenía en el cuerpo del Shinigami solo que a diferencia de las heridas que había recibido anteriormente estas no sanaban, su cuerpo como su alma morían.

La máscara del Shinigami lentamente se quebraba, aparecían grietas y cierta forma este empezaba a llenarse, con respecto al alma que se hacercaba, cuando el Shinigami consume el alma del Kyuubi una gran grieta se hace abre desde la frente hasta la barbilla, sin embargo seguía absorbiendo, los rosarios que ataban a Naruto y el que se encontraba en el cuello de Hinata y Naruto también se quiebran

Hinata…¡HINATA!-grita Naruto impotente al no poder ayudar a Hinata, Naruto corre intentando salir de la jaula en la que Hinata lo había encerrado pero inmediatamente es repelido y lanzado por los aires, Naruto se levanta adolorido para solo ver la boca del Shinigami acercándose hacia él, un gran detalle destacaba, los colmillos y labios de esta estaban totalmente quebrados su sonido era opacado por el de la succión y el del salón despedazándose.

Devuélvemela…-susurra Naruto, el crujir de la jaula se hace presente al estar la boca tratando de romperla lo cual no podía gracias a los sellos que había colocado Hinata-¡DEVUÉÑVEMELA!-grita Naruto haciendo que los sellos destellen con un potente rayo de luz dorado el cual despedaza la boca del Shinigami, al mismo tiempo todo su cuerpo emana un brillo dorado el cual lanza el cuerpo Hinata por los aires y termina de romper las mascara que esta tenia así como los rosarios que lo aprisionaban cayendo ambos al suelo.

El cuerpo de Naruto no dejaba de brillar con aquel destello dorado el cual lentamente lo transformaba, sus colas lentamente se queman en el aire convirtiéndose en luz blanca que es arrastrada por el viento, lo mismo sucedía con sus brazos, piernas y el resto de su cuerpo, todo aquel hueso bizarro que sobresalía de su cuerpo se transforma lentamente luz blanca, lentamente aquel destello se va apagando hasta que solo queda Naruto con sus ropa rasgadas y con su cuerpo restaurado.

¡Como te atreves a usarme así!-exclama el Shinigami, Hinata lentamente caí en las profundidades del Shinigami, incluso en toda esa oscuridad y desesperación, el alma de Hinata irradiaba una luz tenue y hermosa, con un expresión serena Hinata responde muy calmadamente-es muy simple…yo todo lo que quería era salvar a Naruto, mi vida me importaba muy poco…y no puedes hacer nada al respecto verdad…

El silencio del Shinigami demuestra que Hinata estaba en lo correcto, esta prosigue-mi deuda en primer lugar sería imposible de pagar ya que prometí cien almas por cada persona a la que protegía…con Naruto como mi enemigo, en mis hombros yacía el mundo entero…en otras palabras tendría que matar a cada ser vivo más cien por cada uno…seria una deuda que se pagaría quizás en más de mil años,

También se que tienes un límite…de lo contrario el cuarto hubiera sellado al Kyuubi por completo dentro de ti en primer lugar…cosa que no pudo-esta vez un gruñido es las respuesta del Shinigami-las otras almas que tenia Naruto eran simplemente para atragantarte, desde un principio sabia que te llenarías solo con el Kyuubi.

Un potente rugido de furia espanta a las almas atormentadas que se encontraban hasta el fondo abriendo una especie de embudo en el cual Hinata empieza a introducirse, inmediatamente un cumulo de almas empiezan a rodearla-, el alma de Hinata.

No me importa en lo absoluto estar aquí, pueden torturar, violarme, hacer lo que quieran con migo…-Hinata cierra sus ojos, las almas a su alrededor desesperadas se lanzan contra esta-cumplí mi meta…y salve a Naruto de este destino y todos los demás de morir a las manos de Naruto…y nada aquí cambia eso.

Una furia indescriptible se hacía presente los ojos del Shinigami, era la primera vez que un humano lo engañaba, a el, el Dios de la muerte…aun así, una extraña sonrisa se marca en malévolo rostro con un risita perturbadora la cual inmediatamente se convierte en una horrible carcajada.

Conque…la muerte no es suficiente para ti…estas en paz donde solo existe desespero…en ese caso…quizás tu castigo no deba ser la muerte…-se dijo el Shinigami al tiempo que abandona su infernal palacio para ir al mundo de los vivos.

…Hi…nata…-Naruto intentaba levantarse del suelo pero sus brazos apenas y tenían fuerza, intenta apoyarse en estos pero se cae inmediatamente, su visión era borrosa observa a su alrededor hasta que encuentra el cuerpo de Hinata algunos metros de distancia.

Hina…ta…-seguía llamando mientras se arrastraba lo más rápido que podía hasta hacia Hinata, nuevamente intenta colocarse de pie y lo logra sus piernas le permiten llegar hasta Hinata antes de fallar y caerse de nuevo.

Naruto se coloca de rodillas y con mucho cuidado coloca a Hinata sobre sus piernas, hace a un lado el cabello blanco que cubría su rostro rebelando el rostro de Hinata, tenia una expresión apacible, la cicatriz aun estaba en su lugar, se veía hermosa Hinata, lo único diferente era que su cuerpo no había vuelto a la normalidad, su piel seguía siendo de color morado pálido.

Naruto con tristeza observa lo herido…más bien lacerado que se encontraba el cuerpo de Hinata es imposible contener las lagrimas, lentamente abraza a Hinata-por favor…no te vallas…-susurra en tono triste, sabía que sin importar lo que dijera, Hinata ya no tenía alma, peor aún se encontraba dentro del Shinigami.

Que conmovedor…-un voz tenebrosa resuena en toda la llanura, Naruto rápidamente se levanta y busca quien había dicho eso, frente a el se aparece una figura espectral, el Shinigami

Hinata…ese es su nombre no es así…-pregunta el Shinigami en tono sarcástico, Naruto responde enfurecido-¡que haces aquí, no te basta con habar tomado el alma de Hinata!

Ah…te refieres a esto…-el Shinigami extiende su mano en su palma aparece un fuego fantasmal de color blanco, Naruto quería lanzarse al Shinigami para arrebatarle el alma de Hinata pero sabía que no serviría de nada, el Shinigami extiende su mano a Naruto y en tono calmado le dice-tómala.

Naruto estaba sin habla, ¿el Shinigami le ofrecía a el alma de Hinata? no podía ser real, aun asi Naruto no pierde esta oportunidad y extiende su mano, el Shinigami deposita el fuego sobre las mano de Naruto, era realmente cálido y hermoso el resplandor que irradiaba, aun que estaba agradecido no podía dejar de estar confundido y pregunta el porqué hacia eso.

Una sonrisa siniestra se marca en el rostro del Shinigami-no tienes idea por el sufrimiento que a pasado esta niña estos años, incluyendo estos eventos…incluso en la muerte más horrible que alguien puede pedir, esta niña irradia un luz pura, incluso después de haberme usado como lo hizo-responde el Shinigami mientras empezaba a desvanecerse-si el sufrimiento eterno es simplemente bueno para ella…su castigo será la vida eterna en este mundo…en ese cuerpo que ella deseo-con esto el Shinigami se desparece.

Naruto no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, pero por ahora no le importaba, se arrodilla y con delicadeza introduce el fuego en el pecho de Hinata al hacerlo el ojo derecho de Hinata se abre y toma una fuerte bocanada de aire se rueda aun lado con una respiración pesada.

Hinata…-susurra Naruto, Hinata estaba confundida, pero aquella voz la paraliza en seco, y lentamente se voltea encontrando a Naruto llorando-Na…ruto…pe…-Hinata es incapaz de terminar cuando este se lanza abrazarla, Hinata estaba confundida, no sabía si era real o una mala broma del Shinigami, pero las lagrimas de Naruto y su llanto de este le demuestran que es real, muy real una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza la invaden e inmediatamente le devuelve el abrazo a Naruto.

Amanecía un nuevo de día y Sakura ya estaba a punto de estallar al no saber nada de Hinata, se disponía a lanzar un equipo de búsqueda cuando escucha gritos de alegría proveniente de la entrada, Sakura se dirige lo más rápido posible y se abre paso de la multitud, lo que ve la deja fría, pero llena de alegría, Naruto y Hinata frente a ella, Naruto tenía un expresión de dolor en su rostro mientras que la de Hinata era tímida, esta llevaba lo que quedaba de la chaqueta de Naruto ya que la mayor parte de su ropa estaban desgarradas, cuando Naruto ve a Sakura se disponía a decir algo cuando esta lo abraza.

Bienvenido a casa…-susurra entre llanto Sakura y la euforia se esparce por toda Konoha, al día siguiente regresan los demás habitantes de Konoha, aun que algunos se asustan al ver a Naruto la gran mayoría lo recibe como es debido, no podían juzgarlo por lo que ese monstro había hecho, ellos sabia por lo que Naruto paso hace diez y en que condición debió estar ahí dentro.

El apartamento de Naruto no se había tocado en lo mas mínimo y el sector en el que se encontraba casi no había sufrido daños, ya que Hinata lo había comprando y lo mantuvo tal cual Naruto lo dejo, esa noche Hinata le pide temerosamente a Naruto para quedarse a dormir, cosa que Naruto responde con un beso en sus labios y cargándola hasta su cama.

Después de un rato de jugueteos Hinata se había quedado dormida, pero Naruto no podía conciliar el sueño, sin mencionar que no dejaba de pensar en lo que el Shinigami había dicho.

¿Que sucede Naruto?-pregunta Hinata en tono calmado y apacible Naruto se siente e Hinata lo imita, Naruto suspira y responde en tono triste-Gaara…Kakashi…todos los que han muerto por mi…yo…yo estaba consiente ahí dentro y no…-Nadie están fuerte Naruto…-interrumpe Hinata en tono calmado, Naruto le dirige la mirada encontrando una expresión serena-si hay algo que he aprendido estos años es que nadie están fuerte como para poder hacer todo por si solo…Kakashi y Gaara murieron tratando de salvarte mientras que tu luchabas como podías ahí dentro…y yo también morí por ti…aun que por algún motivo sigo viva

Según el Shinigami es un castigo-responde Naruto calmadamente, esto para Hinata tenía un tanto de lógica pero no entendía el cómo podía ser un castigo, la mano de Naruto acariciando la cicatriz en su rostro la regresa en sí, Hinata con sonrisa toma su mano y le comenta en tono suave-no te preocupes por ella, la llevo honor…al igual que todas las demás junto a este cuerpo…-el cuerpo de Hinata no solo había quedado de morado pálido, sus uñas habían regresado a la normalidad y sus dientes eran humanos en lugar de colmillos, de ser naranja su cuerpo seria confundible con un tigresa, brazos, piernas, frente y espalda, tenia marcas de heridas por todos lados y estas había tomado un color un tanto más oscuro que su cuerpo al sanar.

Lo sé pero aun así…-Hinata esta vez silencia a Naruto con un beso y lo fuerza a acostarse de nuevo, Naruto se calma y disfruta del momento.

Hinata y Naruto empiezan a vivir juntos, la casa de Hinata toma color y en si Hinata se veía más viva que nunca a pesar de que su cuerpo demoniaco, pasan dos semanas y Hinata empieza a sentirse algo extraña, tenia…hambre, sin importar cuánto comiera no se satisfacía, si piel se había tornado mas pálida, casi blanquecina, además no importa a donde fuera, siempre había una extraña fragancia en el aire que le hacía agua a la boca, especialmente en las noches, el aroma era mucho más intenso y embriagante, a la tercera semana Hinata termina colapsando y es transportada de inmediato a una unidad médica.

Naruto llega de inmediato para encontrar a Sakura frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hinata preocupada.

¡Sakura, ¿qué sucede!-pregunta Naruto preocupado a lo que Sakura responde en tono similar-realmente no lo sé, su cuerpo está bien en cuanto a funcionamiento se refiere…pero esta desnutrida, como si no hubiera comido nada en estos días.

En ese instante Naruto entendió a lo que se refería el Shinigami con que el castigo de Hinata seria vivir eternamente en el cuerpo de un demonio, la comida no la nutria porque su cuerpo no era del todo normal, le hacía falta el componente más importante en su dieta…almas

Naruto…-llama Sakura preocupada al rubio al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos, Naruto regresa en si en inmediatamente pregunta-Hinata…¿esta despierta?

Esta dormida…pero puedo despertarla, ¿sabes lo que le pasa?-pregunta Sakura preocupada, a lo que Naruto responde-eso creo…por favor despiértela y déjanos solos-a Sakura no le gusto mucho el tono sombrío que uso Naruto, pero no podía hacer nada, entran Sakura despierta a Hinata tocándole la nuca con su mano rodead de Chakra y sale dejándolos solos, Naruto toma una silla y se sienta a esperar a que Hinata termine de despertarse.

Hinata lentamente abre su ojo derecho encontrando a Naruto a su lado y con aquel embriagante aroma impregnado-Naruto…que…me está pasando…-Naruto le muestra una sonrisa a Hinata tras suspirar Naruto empieza a quitarse su chaqueta.

Es simple, solo nos ha comido como se debe, necesitas comer un poco y todo estará bien-Hinata no entendía a lo que Naruto se refería pero tras un momento de pensarlo claramente se da cuenta de lo que decía Naruto, ya al ver lo que hacia este se aterra e intenta levantarse pero Naruto la sujeta por la muñeca.

¡No…no pienso hacerlo!-grita Hinata mientras intenta liberarse-¡Nadie es tan fuerte, recuerdas Hinata!-Hinata deja de luchar en el momento que escucha esas palabras al ver a Naruto lo encuentra con una expresión severa y llorando-no se lo que le hiciste al Shinigami, y tampoco me importa, lo que se es que si no comes, tarde o temprano sucumbirás al hambre te convertirás en el monstro que era yo.

¡Pero…!-Hinata exclama y Naruto la interrumpe de inmediato abrazándola-no te preocupes, yo estaré bien…ya yo viví un inferno te puedo asegurar que no me pasara nada que ya no me haya pasado-Naruto sujeta gentilmente por el rostro a Hinata quien lloraba-déjame ayudarte así como tú me ayudaste.

A Hinata le tema un poco de tiempo pero termina asistiendo Naruto acaricia su rostro y se sienta en la cama con ella, Naruto se quita su chaqueta y franela, Hinata se sienta en las piernas de Naruto y coloca su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Naruto y lentamente se acerca, a medida que abre su boca sus dientes humanos se convierte en pequeños colmillos pero no puede morder a Naruto derramando sus lagrimas sobre Naruto.

Hinata…-Naruto coloca su mano dulcemente sobre la cabeza de Hinata aun que temerosa muerde rápido, dos cosas ocurrieron en ese momento, la primera fue que el instante que Hinata muerde una especie vapor celeste sale del sitio donde mordió, al mismo tiempo un terrible dolor lo invadió, un dolor indescriptible, Naruto pudo evitar lanzar un grito agonizante para no asustar a Hinata y controlar la mayor parte de su cuerpo lo único que Hinata sintió fue una leve sacudida de parte de Naruto.

Lentamente la piel de Hinata retoma su color normal y se empieza a sentir mejor, aun así no le gustaba lo que así, no solo por el hecho que se alimentaba del alma de Naruto si no que esta tenía un aroma no embriagante, excitante, este exquisito y único aroma era el que tenía todas las noches, sin mencionar que el sabor era mejor que el de cualquier comida que había probado en su vida, aunque muy en el fondo repudiaba tanto lo que hacía como lo que sentía, se le era posible el no disfrutarlo…

**Siguiente capítulo, ultimo capitulo, espero hallan disfrutado de este fic, nos vemos en el siguiente hasta entonces :D**


	14. 13 Despedida Eterna

**Espero lo disfruten**

**Despedida Eterna.**

Tan pronto Hinata siente que su cuerpo se encuentra recuperado deja de morder a Naruto y este se lleva su mano izquierda al lugar que Hinata había mordido, en el instante que Hinata deja de morder aquel vapor celeste deja de verse y solo queda unos pequeños agujeros con algo de sangre a su alrededor.

¿Te encuentras bien Naruto?-pregunta Hinata preocupada, Naruto mueve su brazo derecho realizando algo de estiramiento-si…no te preocupes…estoy bien…-responde calmadamente, sin embargo se le es imposible ocultar el sudor frio que caía de su rostro, Hinata acaricia el rostro de Naruto, pero este con una sonrisa sujeta su mano y reafirma en forma tranquila-tranquila…estoy bien…no es nada que ya no me haya pasado.

Aun así Hinata no puede dejar de pensar en lo que haba hecho, toca sus dientes con su lengua para ver si aun eran colmillos, estos ya había regresado a la normalidad, Naruto seguida realizando estiramientos, por más que lo quisiera ocultar su brazo realmente le dolía, la razón es porque los colmillos de Hinata perforaron más que solo la carne, literalmente desangraba su alma, a diferencia de Orochimaru a quien le cortaron un trozo de su alma la de Naruto aun se encontraba en su lugar, debilitada pero dentro de el.

La expresión triste en el rostro de Hinata demostraba el cómo se sentía, Naruto acaricia el rostro con su mano derecha de esta haciendo que levante la mirada-no te preocupes Hinata…no voy a dejarte convertir en un monstro…encontrare una solución para esto-susurra Naruto en tono dulce, Hinata le responde con una tierna pero triste expresión y se lanza a abrazar a Naruto, quien la recibe cálidamente.

Al día siguiente dejan el hospital sin embargo no puede irse muy lejos en esas condiciones ya que su brazo se encontraba sumamente débil, de hecho le toma una semana recuperarse y poder cargar un Rasengan de tamaño normal y aun que se recupera no puede dejar Konoha por más que lo intenta, el miedo de Hinata de no poder controlar su hambre, el hecho de pensar de que su cuerpo podía traicionarla en cualquier momento la horroriza, solo con Naruto a su lado Hinata se encontraba tranquila

Pasan medio año y por más que Naruto buscaba en Konoha o pedía ayuda a los pocos que les había confiado el secreto del cuerpo de Hinata no encuentra nada, peor aún, el primer trimestre Hinata podía soportar hasta tres semanas y media antes de colapsar y tener que alimentarse de Naruto sin embargo, en el segundo trimestre Hinata solo puede aguantar dos semanas antes de tener que alimentarse de nuevo, ya Naruto se había acostumbrado al dolor, sin mencionar que se recuperaba cada vez más rápido y cambiaban de lugar cada vez que Hinata le tocaba alimentarse, sin embargo esto resultaba muy preocupante.

Naruto tenía miedo de preguntarle a Hinata lo que sentía y experimentaba cada vez que comía de él, podía ver en su rostro que lo odiaba pero…lo que sucedía cuando lo mordía demostraba lo contrario…Naruto ahora entendía el porque Shinigami había impuesto este castigo sobre Hinata, el no quería del todo el sufrimiento de Hinata, lo que realmente deseaba era corromper el alma de Hinata eliminar ese resplandor puro que aun tenia.

Hinata se había quedado dormida con Naruto a su lado, pero esto no podía conciliar el sueño, nada de lo que habían probado hasta ahora resultaba y el hambre de Hinata…o el deseo de placer del cuerpo demoniaco que habitaba regresaban cada vez más frecuente, temía que llegara un punto en el que Hinata no pudiera parar y tuviera que atacarla, Naruto suspira levanta su mano y la observa por un momento-me pregunto…-Naruto se sienta y continua observando su mano mientras la abría y la cerraba-ya morí una vez…me pregunto si aun me escucharan…-Naruto suspira-espero que ellos tengan una respuesta para esto.

Al día siguiente, Naruto deja a Hinata al cargo de Sakura y este usando su Hiraishin se va de Konoha al único lugar donde no había buscado todos estos meses, al Monte Myōboku, el sitio donde se había convertido en un sabio sapo, apareciendo en frente de la gran fuente de aceite, al voltearse Naruto se lleva una gran sorpresa encuentra parados frente a la fuente a tres de sus más grandes amigos, Gamabunta, Shima y Fukasaku.

Na…¿Naruto?-pregunta un tanto aterrados y confundidos los 3 sapos en unisonó a lo que Naruto responde con una expresión calmada en su rostro-se lo que deben estar pensando y…-no lo dejan terminar cuando ambos Shima y Fukasaku se lanzan a abrasarlo, era difícil de creer para ellos pero sabían muy bien que quien se encontraba frente a ellos era realmente Naruto.

La noticia se esparce por todo el monte rápidamente y sapos de todos los tamaños llegan a ver a Naruto tras ser recibido tan cordialmente, Naruto pide un tiempo a solas con los dos sabios sapos Shima y Fukasaku, al escuchar el tono de voz de Naruto saben muy bien que era algo serio de lo que quiera hablar, y lo llevan a un logar alto y despejado, montan una mesa con comida y sake y le piden a Naruto que le cuente que sucede.

Naruto decide ir paso a paso y les explica todo lo sucedido, desde aquel fatídico dia y todo lo que vivo en los últimos meses, Shima y Fukasaku no hacen comentario alguno, solo dan uno que otro sorbo de sake cada cuando hasta que por fin llega a lo que realmente importaba la condición actual de Hinata, sin embargo cuando escuchan que Naruto dejo que Hinata se alimentara de él lo detienen.

Creo que no escuche bien, ¿dices que la Hokage Hinata se alimento de tu alma?-pregunta Shima, Naruto asiste, inmediatamente Fukasaku pregunta-¿y comido de alguien más?-a lo que Naruto responde calmadamente-no solo de mi, y si quieren saber cuántas veces ha sido, ayer fue la número 9-al escuchar eso Fukasaku y Shima se asombran y saltan encima de Naruto para inspeccionarlo.

Realmente eres una persona muy fuerte-comenta Shima mientras regresaba a su lugar-una persona normal abría muerto a la primera mordida, o por lo menos no hubiera podido usar su brazo de forma permanente.

Es la única forma que tenemos por ahora de calmar a Hinata, todo lo que hemos probado en estos meses a sido inútil, por eso vine, se que debía haberlo hecho antes pero…-termina Naruto con un tono apagado, Fukasaku regresa a su lado con Shima y ambos quedan en silencio por un rato.

Por lo que describes…no creo que tampoco podamos hacer mucho…la maldición que describes es muy fuerte…-comenta Fukasaku complementado por Shima-ese cuerpo fue por el Shinigami y solo el podría eliminar eso, cosa que dudo mucho piense hacer…

Naruto muestra una expresión de frustración y triste, Hinata estaba condenada a quedarse así por siempre, ambos sapos se miran con una expresión triste y terminan preguntando a Naruto en tono apagado-Naruto…por casualidad…¿Hinata disfruta de esto?

Naruto tarda algo en responder, ya que veía a una Hinata triste, pero lo que habia hecho en las ultimas ocasiones le preocupaba…-no creo que ella como tal lo disfrute, se que aborrece lo que hace…pero…-Entendemos lo doloroso que tiene que ser para ti decir esto…entendemos tu respuesta-interrumpe Shima en tono apasible.

Naruto…existe una solución…-cuando Fukasaku hace este comentario no falto mucho para que a Naruto le diera un ataque, pero al ver las expresiones apagadas de ambos sapos se dio cuenta que la solución quizás fuera incluso peor que sellar a Hinata, Shima deja a Naruto y Fukasaku para ir en busca de algo mientras Fukasaku se queda explicando-Naruto…¿amas a Hinata no es asi?

¡Claro que la amo!-responde Naruto sin basilar y golpeando la mesa frente suyo, Fukasaku hace un seña pidiendo que se calme y continua-la razón por la que el cuerpo de Hinata se éxito, disfruta tanto de comer tu esencia es porque esta impregnada del "duce sabor del amor" más aun, el alma de esto es correspondido así que el alma de Hinata anhela este sentimiento y su cuerpo intensifica y convierte esto en placer y deseo convirtiendo.

Entonces…fue…-Fukasaku detiene nuevamente a Naruto y continua-no fue un error lo que hiciste, no tenias forma de saber que esto pasaría, de no haberlo hecho Hinata hubiera sucumbido al hambre y hubiera atacado a quien se le hubiera puesto en frente hasta saciarse, este dulce sabor tuyo la sacio más rápido…pero intensifico su hambre.

Shima regresa cargando un pergamino negro de unos veinte centímetros de ancho y sumamente grueso, colocandolo frente Naruto y regresa al lado de Fukasaku, no le gustaba el color del pergamino, pero aun asi termina preguntando qué era eso, a lo que Shima responde-la única solución real…creada por un sapo muy curioso…en ese pergamino se encuentra escrita una técnica para abrir las puertas al Makai, las puertas del Infierno.

Inmediatamente Naruto comprendió de que se trataba un expresión sombría se marco en su rostro-lo siento Naruto…pero no existe ninguna otra solución…-se disculpa Shima, Naruto no da respuesta.

Es realmente esta…¿la única solución…?-pregunta Naruto en tono apagado sin quitarle de encima la mirada al pergamino, a lo que responde Shima-así es.

Entiendo-responde Naruto, lentamente toma el pergamino, lo guarda y se desaparece y regresa a su apartamento.

Esa noche Naruto no pudo conciliar el sueño, solo que esta vez Hinata se percata de esto encontrando a Naruto sentando, Hinata se levanta y le pregunta en tono gentil que sucedía, Naruto suspira y esta vez se atreve a preguntarle a Hinata que sentía cada vez que se alimentaba de el causando que una expresión de horror se marque en el rostro de Hinata, Naruto necesitaba saber si lo que decía Fukasaku.

Yo…yo…-tartamudea Hinata con una expresión triste marcada en su rostro, una mirada severa de Naruto la hace reventar en llanto-lo siento Naruto…aun que yo aborresca con toda mi alma lo que hago, este cuerpo se excita, el sabor que disfruto es insuperable, y el aroma es mas que embriagante, yo…-Naruto la silencia colocándole un dedo en sus labios, para inmediatamente abrazarla.

Hinata…al Monte Myōboku, encontré la única solución-el tono de voz apagado de Naruto le dice a Hinata que no era algo que Naruto le gustaría hacer, pero sabia que ella aceptaría, se separa y con una mirada firme continua Naruto-la única solución según los sabios sapos es enviarte al mismo infierno a travez de una técnica que abre las puertas de este.

Una expresión de horror se marca en el rostro de Hinata, pero inmediatamente se convierte en una de calma-así que…esa es la única solución…-susurra Hinata en tono apacible, Naruto suspira-si piensas aceptar eso, entonces iré contigo-a lo que Hinata escucha se disponía a gritar en tono lloroso Naruto la detiene y grita-¡no pienso dejar que te conviertas en un monstro!

¡Al Shinigami no le importa que mates a las personas que mates, el solo quiere corromperte y no le voy a dar ese gusto!-¡grita Naruto al tiempo que abraza a Hinata!-para mi seria un verdadero infierno morir y saber que te has convertido un monstro cuando pase a mejor vida-Naruto nuevamente mira a Hinata con una expresión severa marcada-quiero ir contigo para mantenerte cuerda, para evitar que te conviertas en un monstro, no importa lo que digas, quiero estar contigo para siempre Hinata, no me importa si es en el abismo más profundo del Makai!

Las lágrimas brotan de Hinata rompiendo en llanto y abrazando a Naruto, ya ambos habían decidido su futuro, Naruto sabia muy bien que ahora que Hinata sabia cual era la única solución para evitar destruir todo por lo que había peleado no se detendría para nada hasta conseguirlo, mientras que Hinata sabia que Naruto no la dejaría ir sola sin importa lo que ella dijera o hiciera, pronto ambos conocería la oscuridad del abismo.

El amanecer nunca había sido tan sombrío para Naruto, cuando se levanta, no encuentra a Hinata, solo una nota que decía que al medio dia fuera a su casa cerca del campo de entrenamiento.

La mañana pasa muy lenta y sabia que esa noticia haría muy triste a una persona en particular, sin embargo tenía que buscar a Sakura y decirle lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin embargo no la encuentra en ningún lado, llegado el medio dia Naruto llega a la casa de Hinata y toca la puerta sorprendiéndose de quien la abre, era Sakura.

¡Naruto, que haces aquí!-pregunta Sakura alegremente a lo que Naruto responde confundido-eh…venia a verme con Hinata dijo que viniera al medio día.

Lo mismo me dijo, a mi pero no ha llegado, ven traje comida-hace pasar Sakura a Naruto quien ahora entiende el lo que se propuso Hinata, cuando entra Sakura le entrega una carta a Naruto de parte de Hinata al abrirla solo encuentra unas pocas palabras, y muy directas "Muy probablemente este será la última que Sakura te vea…por favor Naruto, solo por esta noche...coresponde los sentimientos que aun existe de Sakura para contigo, has que cuente; y sin importar que por favor…no le digas nada de nuestra partida…" una leve sonrisa se marca en el rostro de Naruto.

La tarde fue muy placentera, se pasaron toda la tarde hablando acerca de eventos que ocurrieron estos últimos años, realmente fue algo muy agradable llegada la noche Sakura se preparaba para irse cuando Naruto la detiene, cuando Sakura se voltea para ver a Naruto lo encuentra llorando, Sakura se sienta a su lado y pregunta que sucede, Naruto levanta la mirada y acaricia el rostro de Sakura.

Naruto…esta todo…-Sakura no puede terminar de decir nada cuando este la silencia con un beso, en condiciones normales Sakura hubiera forcejeado por el hecho de que Naruto ya tenía medio año viviendo con Hinata, por algún motivo la tristeza invade a Sakura sabía que ese beso era mucho más que eso, se sentía extraño, no era melancolía lo que invadía a Sakura, era otra cosa, Sakura no se resiste y corresponde al beso viviendo una noche de pasión.

Sakura y Naruto dormían en la cama de Hinata, en horas de la madrugada Hinata llega buscando a Naruto tan pronto siente que estos se van Sakura se levanta y sale sin que la sientan lo más rápido posible a su casa, solo esperaba que Naruto e Hinata no usaran el Hiraishin.

Ambos se encontraban frente a la puerta de Konoha ambos dan un ultimo mirada a lo que fue su hogar, Hinata le dirige una mirada calmada a Naruto y en tono apasible pregunta-¿Listo?-Naruto asiste, se preparaban para irse cuando escuchan un grito el cual ambos reconocen, cuando se voltean encuentran a Sakura con un bolso en su espalda jadeando.

¡Sakura!-exclaman en unisono, Sakura se compone y se dirige a ellos en tono jadeante-lo…lo siento…pero…no…no pueden irse todavía…-Sakura se quita el bolso y de este saca dos atuendos que ambos reconocen al instante, la gabardina de Sabio de Naruto y el atuendo de Hokage de Hinata.

Solo…solo un recuerdo…para que…donde sea que vallan…nos recuerden a todos…-comenta Sakura en tono jadeante, tanto Hinata como Naruto son invadidos por la tristeza y las lagrimas empiezan a brotar, Hinata se lanza a abrazar a Sakura quien la recibe con también llorando-gracias por todo Sakura-dice en tono lloroso Hinata, a lo que esta responde con el mismo tono-no ahí porque.

Naruto se acerca para abrazar a Sakura pero no ahí ninguna palabra por parte de ambos, solo una caricia en el rostro seguido por un abrazo.

Cuídense…a donde sea que vallan…-son las últimas palabras que les dirige Sakura antes de que se Naruto y Hinata desaparezcan, Sakura cae de rodillas llorando impotente y llena de tristeza repitiendo "cuídense" una y otra vez…sabia muy profundo en su interior que esa sería la última vez que los vería.

Naruto y Hinata reaparecen en el Monte Myōboku donde Shima y Fukasaku les ayudan a realizar las preparaciones, extienden el pergamino que se desenvuelve el pergamino que medios unos treinta metros de largo, inmediatamente se levanta una inmensa puerta Rashōmon solo que el diseño de estas era del rostro del Shinigami.

Hinata y Naruto suspiran e intercambiándose una mirada segura, tocan la puerta abriéndose en el acto mostrando un vacio oscuro en lugar de el terreno del Monte Myōboku.

Es hora…-susurra Naruto, Hinata asiste, sabían ahora que no había vuelta atrás y la única forma de acabar con esto sería ir al lugar donde se origino, todo con una expresión calmada y firme ambos cruzan las puertas del infierno sin ningún resentimiento salvo uno…el no haber tenido la fuerza para decirle a su mejor amiga la verdad…

**Espero hayan disfrutado el fic, y de una vez adelanto algo, como se dan cuenta en el final de este (y si han leído mis otros fics de Naruto) Sakura siempre es un personaje importante cada vez que aparece en mis fics de Naruto, pero hasta ahora no a tenido un fic dedicado a ella, mi próximo fic será un Sasuke Sakura, y al igual que este tendrá una trama distinta a lo habitual mio, espero verlos ahí, hasta entonces cuídense mucho y adiós :D**


End file.
